


FZ兰雁短篇合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 防塌搬文。成文时间2012年左右，搬运2020年。竟然写了那么多兰雁【。这里放的是短篇，放本子的长篇和成文比较完整的篇章另放。每章独立成篇，互不相关。
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Matou Kariya
Kudos: 7





	1. 神々が愛した楽園

故郷を喪った 子らは忘れない  
父の無念も 母の悲しみも  
嗚呼 遠き大地を…

「无法忘却在故乡失去的孩子」  
「父亲的悔恨 母亲的悲哀」  
「呜呼…遥远的大地啊…」

「父亲的悔恨 母亲的悲哀」  
「母亲的悲哀…」  
「无法忘却的孩子…失去的孩子…」  
「遥远的大地…」

女人带着孩子走得远了。间桐雁夜直直地盯着面前笔直的大路，那条路上装了路灯，夜深了开得幽暗，但总好过伸手一抹漆黑。  
他一直目送着葵母女的暗红色小轿车开出他的视线边缘，才终于放开了提着的一口气，摇晃着坐倒在地上。  
终于…救了她，救了她们。终于做了点什么。他这样想着，稍许宽慰了些。然而这点宽慰并不足以使他暖起来。  
那个最需要他解救的孩子还在暗无天日的虫堆里挣扎，把自己像一只挨不过冬天的可怜幼虫一样徒劳地包在茧里，希冀寒冷的冬霜不要降临在自己头上，在恐惧和绝望中忘记了原本来年破茧成蝶的梦想。  
想着这个就让他觉得浑身再次钝痛起来，他想撑起身往回走，但是之前一役已经让他体力透支，他需要抓紧时间休息和恢复，然后往回走。他可不想让Berserker正面对上Caster，收拾掉一些爪牙和解决本体并不是一回事，尽管他依然是个半调子的魔术师，却也能从先前的魔术痕迹中知道，这个Caster不好对付。  
所以他应该在Caster反应过来之前逃走——他讨厌这个词，但是却不得不承认这似乎是他目前能做的最优选择。下弦月剜在后半夜西面的天空里，清冷淡薄的光尚未到达人间就被浓重的黑暗稀释融化。街上冷得出奇，没有一个人，房屋平直硕大的轮廓穿插在重重树影里，破碎班驳。柏油路对面那条阴暗的酒吧街招牌上闪着森然的荧光，他想象着葵的女儿带着一群孩子从那里冲出来，一阵后怕镬紧了他的心。  
但暗地里，他又替樱对命运截然不同的姐姐感到无比艳羡。  
凛会截住欺负同学的男人，高声指责他们；凛会给同学讲解习题，受到同学们的追捧；凛会只身潜入魔王的大本营，营救与自己年龄相仿的孩子。凛会。  
凛会，樱不会。  
或许她永远都不会了。雁夜咧上尚有知觉的半侧嘴，凄惶地笑了。即使在过去，她也是跟在凛后面亦步亦趋的小女孩。这样的小女孩，他想给她希望。  
葵离去前惊讶而悲苦的神情重叠了上来，他的笑容已经咧到最大，他怀疑自己的嘴角在渗血。  
有那么一时半会儿他忽然意识到自己要杀死的男人是葵的丈夫，但很快他就把这个念头丢了出去，他再承受不起丝毫动摇了。  
从青梅竹马成为他人之妻，葵给他的眼神越来越黯淡，乃至惊诧。他艰难地抬手抚摸自己坏死的半边脸，别人看着他这副模样会惊吓恐惧，他并不感到奇怪。  
然而他用所剩无几的心力拼命回忆着葵的面容，她少女时青涩优美的微笑，初婚时甜蜜幸福的微笑，樱被送走后苦涩无奈的微笑，圣杯战争开始后担忧无措的微笑…  
彻骨的寒冷和悲哀从被虫子啃咬殆尽的神经末梢升起，这种感觉他已经开始陌生，但是依旧令他心惊肉跳。他不喜欢这种感觉，想要救小樱，他不能出差错。  
他抽搐着试图站起来，这对于已经半身不遂的他来说并不容易，他需要花点功夫。  
雁夜先试着用没有知觉的半身支撑住自己，然后小心翼翼地向前伸出那条尚能活动的腿，靠同一侧的手缓慢地支起来。残破的影子将他切得一块块黑白相见，狰狞而凄凉。

一阵尖锐的剧痛。  
那阵痛划过他被刻印虫代替的神经，像用一把锋利的匕首刮过琴弦。最后一点仅剩的本能让他四肢下意识蜷了起来，重重落回坚硬冰冷的石板地面上。他疼得叫不出声来，只好仰起头大口呼吸。  
过了好一会儿他才缓过来，挣扎般地睁开眼。  
墨一般浓得化不开的黑暗笼罩着他，那种黑暗深重得出奇，如同空气凝固成了某种固体般，透不过化不开，整个世界没有一丝光。  
他这才明白过来是怎么回事，一时愤怒地想要大吼大叫，让面前浑身漆黑的高大男人滚开，离自己越远越好，但是他没有吼叫的力气，只能狠狠地瞪了那家伙一眼，同时心中绝望地知道对于一只狂犬而言一切都是徒劳。  
他可没让Berserker现身，实体化需要消耗大得多的魔力，刚才那阵剧痛想必也是因此而致。  
Berserker没有说话——雁夜不知道如果他会说话，此时又会说些什么，只是伸出了被厚重的纯黑盔甲覆盖的右手，试探一般地触上他的右肩。  
「快消失！」这次他忍不住喊了起来，「快点！我没有…未经我同意…」  
Berserker不为所动，更可能的是他根本没有听见，或是没有听懂。黑色的骑士缓慢地伸出手扶住他的左肩，实体化的Servant触感真切坚硬，盔甲上蒸腾起黑色的雾气，蒙了他的视线。  
雁夜不曾这样接触过自己的Servant。他与其他Master不同，他从未意识到Servant就存在于自己身边稀薄的空气中。为了节约魔力，他只在周密计划好战局后才让Berserker实体化，作为Master他总是孤身一人。  
「不需要…！」他声嘶力竭地对身体上方那只失去理性的狂犬吼道，「我能站起来！听见没有！消失！快给我消失！」  
这一声耗尽了他胸腔里最后一口气，不得不停下来喘息。Berserker玄黑的身躯遮去了天空，他眼里落满沉默的黑暗。  
肩上的触感逐渐柔软起来，雁夜有些惊讶，慌忙睁开眼侧身去看。  
他从未想象过Berserker会解除铠甲，事实上他从不知道那身黑得不见丝毫光彩的甲胄是可以被解除的。但现在它就像圣杯所期许的奇迹那样随着常年蒸发的黑色雾气逐渐散逸到空中，隐匿进夜色里。冷硬的手套已消失得不剩几分，长发从盔帽里丝丝散落下来，夜晚幽暗的空气中柔和的紫色依稀可辨。  
雁夜有些愣然，盔甲下的Berserker超出了他生命所能涉及的范畴。尽管战争伊始时他就已经得知了这位骑士的真名，盔甲下的薄衫依旧让他有些措手不及。  
Berserker盔甲下的短衫很薄，健硕的曲线隐约可见。低垂的长发遮去了半侧俊美音容，雁夜庆幸自己不用知道被自己用咒语狂化束缚的骑士有着怎样的眼神。  
他失去了理智，失去了骑士道的信念，失去了光耀史册的英名，失去了作为骑士拥有的一切。他发了疯，为唯一效力的主公而疯狂地将剑捅入敌人的胸膛，不论胜负得失。然而他的技法卓越依旧，他是个了不起的骑士，即便被名为狂暴的牢笼所囚，黑甲之下他依然荣光。  
雁夜不知道蜕去黑色狂甲对Berserker的神志是否有所影响，因而警惕地看着高大的骑士慢慢在他眼前单膝跪下，意外发现任何流传下来的诗歌都无法形象地赞颂这个男人侧脸清俊的线条。  
最后一片黑色的甲胄残片蒸发成一缕黑雾，在空气中漫散消失的。Berserker抱住了他的肩膀。  
暖的。这是那一瞬雁夜唯一的念头。  
但随即他讽刺地笑了，唇角再度开始渗出深色的血，里面夹带着令人作呕的虫尸残片。  
他用来温暖他的体温是来自于他的，他汲取着他的生命来温暖他，他燃烧自己仅剩的时间来拥抱自己。  
雁夜无法抑制地开始笑，胸腔内空气的交换带动脆弱的肋骨，他不得不控制着自己颤抖的幅度，不让被虫子蛀得千疮百孔的骨头震断。他感到男人吻着他的嘴角，吻去那些雁夜自己都感到恶心的血液。唇很柔软，比他看着那个强大的黑暗骑士所能想象到的要柔软得多，如同粼粼的湖水拂过光滑的鹅卵石。  
「哈哈哈…」骑士拥抱地更紧了些，唇角的血不再往外渗，雁夜闻到了他口中的腥香气味，「我告诉你…」  
Berserker的吻从鼻尖下滑，经过他瘦得突出的下颚。他分明感到那两片唇像骑士身上的薄衫一样轻盈，却在试图把他裹进一个温暖的世界。  
「我…我不需要任何人垂怜我…」他用有知觉的一只手抓紧了骑士背上的突起，紫色长发如同传说中的河流一样从他颈间趟过，往下汇入静谧如夜的湖泊，「我不甘心…不能就这样…你也不甘心对不对…」  
Berserker似乎顿了一下，又似乎没有，他只是执着地去吻他嶙峋的锁骨，灰白的皮肤包裹着尖锐的骨骼。  
「你还记不记得…不，你应该不记得了，那个女人长什么样…她笑起来很美很美，温暖得像阳光…」雁夜在骑士身下低低地笑，那一瞬他怀疑起究竟谁才发了狂，「可是你看着她嫁给别人…咳…不幸福…失去了孩子…」  
紫发的俊美骑士沉默着亲吻他，似乎他唯一的目的就是亲吻。舌的触感火热，真实到了极点反而令他恍惚起来。  
「对不对…你不想这样吧…」雁夜闭上了那只尚可操纵的眼睛，终于让自己陷入了彻底的黑暗。骑士的吻往下落，细碎轻柔得像羽毛。那吻中并没有多少暧昧，Berserker居然有这样一对温柔的唇，雁夜在那苍穹般的臂弯中有些惊讶地想。  
「你不会答应…你那么爱她…你怎么能看着她受苦，哭泣，绝望呢…当那个男人…为了自以为是的理由伤害她…那个男人…那个该死的家伙…」  
「但是你什么都没有…除了你自己…你什么都做不了…你只能用自己的身体去为她挡…除了你谁也救不了她…」  
骑士终于抽出一只手抚摸他，自丧失知觉的一侧到尚完好的一侧，陡然坠入梦境的错觉让他不禁颤抖了一下，感到竟有些冷，下意识挺了挺身往唯一温暖的存在凑去。  
刻印虫在皮肤下伸缩着游动，鼓起的灰白皮肤被撑成虫体的形状。他伸出手去试图挡住骑士的眼睛，柔软的发丝液体般流过他的指间。  
吻不再纯粹，无可奈何的疯狂再度腾起，如同面前这位骑士的一生。舌尖同他的剑一样灵巧，在腹脐小小的凹陷中打转，精确地描绘缝隙的纹路，雁夜抽搐了一下，身体向内蜷起，他不知道尚且能动就是奇迹的自己竟然对这件事还维持着如此剧烈的反应。  
骑士的手很暖，指腹上有长期握剑而起的一层薄茧，它贴着他身下敏感的肌肤，从颤抖的顶端沿着身体的弧度经过分身，在两侧的球体上轻轻转了个圈，滑向最终目的地的凹陷。动作娴熟，却自然地仿佛天成。至始至终骑士都用另一只手将他环在怀里，吻重新落在他的脸上。骑士用舌替他合上坏死的眼睑，那只浊白无光的眼睛在无际的黑暗中隐去。他知道对方舌头抚下的碎屑只是僵死皮肤的残骸。  
「所以…我不需要任何人同情…也不要别人救赎…谁也救不了我…谁也不能…我只是一个人…必须这样…一个人走到最后…」  
细长的手指捅入隐秘的私穴时，雁夜终于难以忍耐地向内缩紧了身体——那碰巧是他身上少数神经还未坏死得如此严重的器官之一，却被身上健硕有力的男人抓紧肩膀，硬生生舒展开来。  
骑士并未急于继续，而是耐心地开拓他的身体，直至狭窄的后穴缴械一般放松下来。雁夜死死咬着下唇，抓住他的肩膀。巨大滚烫的硬物沿着手指开拓的道路一路凯歌。  
「只是我…我必须要救她…一定要救出樱…没有人会救我…神已经抛弃我了…但是即使这样…我还是要…」  
沙哑的声音被顶得支离破碎，气流在牙缝中剧烈摩擦。内壁在冲撞中绞起，在每一次进退中被带下部分血肉，他感觉到疼痛，却因为神经的坏死而不那么真切。  
身体随着下体的动作前后晃动，如同乘着一叶扁舟在浩大静谧的湖中央顺着波纹轻轻摇晃，他不知道方向，月亮始终离他那么远，穿不透笼罩世界的黑暗。  
「我会救她…樱…葵…葵…」临近高潮时他伏在骑士耳侧哑着声断断续续地说，诵念某种令他强大的咒语，「杀了他…时臣那混蛋…混蛋…时臣…混蛋…都是他的错…」  
「我要赢…杀了他…救她…我只有靠你…Berser…兰斯……！」  
叫出这个名字的瞬间，世界在雁夜面前绽成一片镁光般的曜白，似乎在那一瞬他的视网膜炸开了，宇宙回归大爆炸前死的寂静。  
滚烫的液体冲入他体内，可是他依然觉得凉，Berserker的身体是天地间唯一的暖意。  
他算不上有多么享受，他知道这不是一场爱，这是取暖。  
左半身抚摸着右半身，左手抱着右肩，自己的体温汲取自己的生命温暖自己。  
神垂爱的乐园废墟中央他拥抱着他唯一的骑士，恍惚想起这本该是位才能卓著，战斗力精湛而又儒雅温柔的优秀骑士，他的温柔曾毁了他的一切。  
如今雁夜剥夺了它，把它收归为自己的所有。  
即使这样，他依然不想承认自己有同伴在身边，他的荆棘路必须独自走。

「神所垂爱的乐园啊…」  
「少年终会获得洁白的羽翼吧…」

湖，湖之骑士，湖一般的骑士，湖光之骑士，无毁的湖光。

雁夜睁开眼时天边已经泛起酡红的天光，四周朦胧着亮了一些，刻印虫活动的疼痛感再度令他作呕起来。  
Berserker沉默地拥着他，他始终沉默。黑色铠甲重又裹住了健美的身躯，头盔却还未戴上，紫发湖水般散落在他颈间，像湖风一样轻柔。  
「消失。」  
他下了最后的命运，骑士愣了一下，这次没有犹豫地执行，在虚空中化散。  
雁夜深吸了一口气，刻意忽略掉胸腔空洞的疼痛，摇晃着支撑起自己，往间桐家的据地走。

Fin.

》神々が愛した楽園：Sound Horizon的一首很美的歌，文中歌词即改编自此曲。


	2. Knock'in on Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013年雁夜叔叔生贺。

间桐雁夜醒来的那日，兰斯洛特正在卫宫家的客房里帮着远坂凛布置照片。  
少女将洗好的照片按日期分好，放在窗台上。他一眼就可以看到阳光镶在相片纸锐利的边缘上，女人的轮廓漂去了一层色彩，显得淡白而面容模糊。他试着从远坂葵夫人温柔恬和的笑容中找寻到那么点关于间桐雁夜的蛛丝马迹，然而他皱了皱眉，没有弄懂。  
“麻烦您了，兰斯洛特先生。”  
他从远坂凛手中接过相片，凭借身高优势将它钉在书柜边的墙上。远坂凛礼貌地向他致谢。兰斯洛特注视着少女俏丽的容颜从许多张相片里闪过，仿佛刹那间就把时光甩在身后，定格成如今飒然而又严丝密缝的笑容一般。他往左边挪了一步，好让她把两张昨天刚冲洗出来的照片贴在床头。女孩咧开一个明媚的笑容，拉着妹妹的手做了个起跳的姿势，茶色头发高高扬起，城市破碎的轮廓从发间艰难地支楞出来，草地生鲜碧绿，像一块从过往中用无菌镊子摘下来扔进了福尔马林的记忆。  
这些全是雁夜的作品。兰斯洛特知道。这些照片里没有一张有雁夜。  
“处理完圣杯战争的事后我就在整理这些照片了，”相片上的女孩透过名为远坂凛的身躯侧脸朝他微笑道，“到如今也只整理出了这些，都是当年雁夜叔叔留给我母亲的那部分。雁夜叔叔的作品真是不少呢。”  
兰斯洛特垂下眼，扬了扬嘴角以示回应，眉弓上压了一层沉沉的阴影。他不擅长应付远坂凛，少女明丽果决的笑容时常让他想起雁夜记忆中的另一个女孩。那个女孩在雁夜梦境深处睁大了美丽的眼睛安静而绝望地企盼，在他试图靠近的时候哗啦一下被成群翅膀锋利甲壳黑亮的刻印虫吞没。  
雁夜的魔力就像他的愿望本身那样沉重而滚烫。他不着边际地想。断断续续的回忆让太阳穴不安地跳动起来。他再次拧了拧眉心。  
“所以我想把它们冲出来布置在房间里，”远坂凛颇为善解人意地朝他笑了笑，“这样雁夜叔叔醒来后住在这样的房间也会高兴吧。”  
兰斯洛特在一旁的硬木椅里坐下，把雁夜什么时候会醒之类的问题咽了下去。  
“你很希望雁夜高兴么，凛？”末了他这样说。  
“雁夜叔叔他…曾经很努力保护樱呢。”远坂凛将一张姐妹俩在广场上吹泡泡的照片插进床头柜上一只漆得斐白的相框里，长发簌簌落下，神情像窥伺的猫那样埋在阴影下面，“兰斯洛特先生也希望雁夜叔叔幸福吧？”  
他木然点了点头，少女噗嗤一笑，扭过头去将一叠零散照片理整齐。  
兰斯洛特怔了怔。他想说点什么，然而房门在他来得及开口前就訇然洞开，阳光像纸盒破了口的牛奶那样洒了一地。  
那个沉没在雁夜记忆中的女孩反搅着双手立在门外。她看起来依旧有些羞怯，鼓起的苹果肌上泛着淡淡红晕。  
“雁夜叔叔醒了。”樱说。

即便对于一个算不上盛大的迎接而言，间桐雁夜昏睡了十余年的单人病房仍显得有些局促。兰斯洛特在窗台和墙角间狭小的空隙里为自己勉强找到了位置，深秋凉薄的阳光将他半边视野都浸得惨白，仿佛融化一般稀薄。他已经习惯了冬木十一月的风里森冷的低啸，听起来像是一个关于圣杯战争的悲伤故事，远远传来刀剑喑哑的沉声。  
他顺着窗边藤蔓一样漏下的阳光看过去，Rider轻甩了甩她如瀑的玫色长发，卫宫士郎像个称职的女婿那样提着一袋水果，站得笔挺，随时准备搭一把手。凛和樱站在最前，女孩们都显得十分雀跃，努力保持着镇定。茶色与紫罗兰色围着中间的病床，他看不见雁夜。  
他倾身向前。  
雁夜看上去醒了有一会儿，活着的右眼褪去了一层迷茫的雾，目光从女孩们的脸上一一滑过，不敢置信似的在樱垂下的眼睛上停留片刻，终于攒够了抬起左手的力气。  
那只经脉遍布，老树根般枯槁的手立刻被女孩握进手心。樱把头垂得更低。兰斯洛特猜想女孩或许正拼命忍住蓄满眼眶的泪水，然而樱背对着他。  
“雁夜叔叔，”凛说，努力像往常一样翩翩自如，“我们来接你回家。”  
雁夜展开一个虚弱的笑容，苍白发青的嘴唇皱起道道纹路。淡白的目光缓慢地绕过凛，经过卫宫士郎和Rider，最终轻轻落在兰斯洛特身上，仿佛一只飞过海峡的苍老候鸟，坠落前的最后一刻艰难地停歇在礁石上。  
雁夜顿了顿，茫然的雾气静静浮上那只世间最后的黑色瞳仁。兰斯洛特大步从Rider和卫宫士郎中间过去，打横抱起雁夜。樱似乎吓了一跳，却没有放开手。  
低低的咳嗽声让兰斯洛特收紧了臂膀。怀里的男人像十余年前支离破碎的记忆中一样轻。  
“我们回家。”他说。

“Rider是第五次战争中樱的Servant。”兰斯洛特坐在床头，小心翼翼地削着一只苹果，果皮打着滑稽的圈一层层剥脱下来，内里灿烂饱满、金碧辉煌，“在最后一战中她救出了樱和凛。作为剩到最后的Servant，不知为什么没有被回收，一直留到了现在。”  
“那真是要好好感谢她了呢。”  
雁夜笑了笑，浅浅地牵动面部肌肉对他而言也艰难地仿佛一场战役似的。雁夜死去的那半边脸像石膏一样苍白生硬，电视综艺节目花花绿绿的灯光在那上面火焰一般上下跳跃。  
“卫宫士郎是樱的未婚夫。”他调低了电视的声音，将一小块削好的苹果放进雁夜口中，“他也参与了那场战争，似乎很是辛苦，但毕竟活下来了。据说樱的身体能基本保持良好运作也是多亏了他的缘故。”  
雁夜抿了一口苹果，惨白的唇上沾了些许汁液。他把头偏向兰斯洛特的方向同他道谢。  
凛不能常常向时钟塔告假，樱接手了冬木当地的灵脉后也不如以往空闲，兰斯洛特便主动承担了照顾雁夜的任务。间桐雁夜被虫蛀空的身体在经历了十多年后似乎终于到达了某个脆弱的平衡，像一支短短的蜡烛头那样安静地燃烧着步向毁灭。死亡或许是雁夜后半生中最接近人类的部分。  
兰斯洛特知道雁夜早已尝不出任何味道，然而他心平气和地将苹果削成小片塞进雁夜嘴里。他猜想这会让他们彼此都好过些。  
“圣杯已经不在了。”他想了想，补充道，给几乎无法下床的雁夜讲他昏迷十多年来发生的事也许是兰斯洛特停留在这个世界的全部意义，“这些照片是凛布置的，她希望你能高兴些。”  
“最终…还是把那对姐妹…把樱，牵扯进来了啊。”  
兰斯洛特愣了一下，侧过脸望着雁夜闪烁着蓝色荧光的惨白面容，突起的青筋像从传说的湖底伸出的精灵指爪那样抓住了整张脸，仿佛要将那皮包骨头的头颅捏碎一般。雁夜辛苦地扬了扬嘴角。  
“今天上午我想起来，远坂时臣已经死了。”沙哑的声音混在电视靡靡的音乐里，听起来像是拼命撕扯声带那样艰难，“我该知道的，我亲眼看见他躺在那间该死的教堂里，用该死的魔术保持得像国家元首那样完好，表情和他生前一样平静，眉眼里全是不可一世的姿态…但是他死了。”  
雁夜停下来重重喘了口气，发出来自肺泡的沉重气声。兰斯洛特伸手环住他的肩膀，雁夜不习惯般僵了僵，随即平静下来。  
“他死了。”苍白的男人说了下去，兰斯洛特璀紫色的长发落在颈间，像从白垩上生长出的美丽植物，“我最终什么都没有做到，没有给任何人幸福。凛，樱，还有…她……”  
他没有说出那个名字，短短三个音节像禁咒一般扼住了他的喉咙。  
兰斯洛特轻轻呼出一口气，将他圈进怀里——用一条手臂足矣，吻了吻干枯蓬乱的白发。雁夜再次一怔，终究什么都没有说。  
“不是你的错。”兰斯洛特轻轻地抚着他的背，突起的脊骨从他掌心滑过，仿佛云彩飞离山峦。  
“前些日子凛走之前告诉我，言峰绮礼也已经死了。”雁夜在他的帮助下躺回去，苦笑着转向那盘苹果，“卫宫切嗣也是。他们都死了，我也很快会死，除了灰烬什么都没有剩下。”  
“你还活着。”兰斯洛特冷静地说，站起来合上窗缝。  
“现在还活着。”雁夜闭上眼，像是看着某个并不存在的远方那样扬起脸，“不过，能活着看到小樱平安幸福地生活下去，已经足够好了。”  
有那么一瞬兰斯洛特似乎想说些什么，然而最终他把另一片苹果塞给雁夜，雁夜向他报以微笑。

“其实最近以来我一直想问…”  
似乎经历了极其漫长的岁月，综艺节目中的女人已经从她的童年时代说到结婚生子之后，雁夜终于把苹果咽了下去。即使已经变成一具空荡荡的躯壳，这个问题似乎依旧让雁夜踌躇起来。  
“我是兰斯洛特。”紫色长发的骑士说。  
“啊，兰斯洛特，”雁夜活着的半边脸温煦地笑了，仿佛死与生在他身上同时绽放一般，“是骑士的名字呢。如果我还能写作的话，或许能写一个关于这个名字的故事，它听起来很熟悉。”  
“你会的。”兰斯洛特把雁夜抱到床边，掖好被角，出门去端晚餐。

樱和卫宫士郎去为卫宫切嗣扫墓那天，间桐雁夜开始整理留给葵又传到凛手上的照片。  
雁夜在卫宫家暂住的房间已经被凛布置得满满当当。兰斯洛特穿过那些色彩鲜明的回忆，帮雁夜把决定冲出来的胶卷一卷卷装进黑盒。他坐在床边，看着雁夜时不时对底片中灰白的人影露出辛苦而安然的笑容。枯槁的手指僵直无法动弹的时候，他接过去帮他把底片分开。  
“小时候凛最喜欢拉着樱在草坪上跑，”雁夜抿了一小口兰斯洛特递过来的温水，“樱却喜欢安静地编花环，凛就到处给她摘来花草。”  
兰斯洛特点了点头。十多年的现世生活使他能够想象那样的景象，然而雁夜右眼深处的一星半点光芒并不令他感到熟悉。  
他想雁夜是有过温柔的过往的，然而圣杯战争中的他根本无暇顾及。雁夜的记忆埋在久远的坟墓里，上面蒙了一层猩红的血雾。  
“她们都长大了，能幸福地生活下去就太好了啊。”雁夜没有提及相片中的第三个女人，似是累了一般往后靠下去，“我没给远坂时臣拍过照，不过早年的照片里偶然有几张混进了他的半张脸之类的…这家伙，就算死了也还是在我的生活里阴魂不散…不过我也快死了。”  
兰斯洛特咬了咬下唇，把一叠新冲好的照片理齐放进抽屉，墙上已经没有多余的位置。  
“我总觉得少了什么人。”雁夜忽然说。  
他抬起头。  
“当然，他不会出现在相片里。他早该走了。”雁夜自嘲似地摇摇头，脖子的骨节发出恐怖的咔嗒声，“只是我总是记得圣杯战争里还有别的什么人。我将所剩无几的生命全都托付给他的剑，但是我从未和他说过一句话。说来可笑，我和远坂时臣说过，和言峰绮礼说过，唯独没有和他说过话。”  
兰斯洛特沉默了片刻，握住那只经络纵横的手，一切温暖的与残酷的过去消逝之后，它如斯冰冷。  
“我记得他，”雁夜阖了阖眼，说下去，“但是记不得更多了。我没有余裕…他已经走了，他一开始就不该来这里。Servant最终都会离开的。”  
“我想他或许并不后悔为你挥剑。”兰斯洛特试着把那只手捂暖，再也没有刻印虫寄居的经脉在他掌心凸起，如同一座旷日久远的灾难后留下的荒凉废墟。  
“谢谢你，兰斯洛特。”雁夜给了他一个半边脸的微笑——而今他仅有的东西，“你总是让我想起他。”  
兰斯洛特再次吻了吻雁夜的头发，雁夜习惯了似的抬起右手绕了两圈沉暮色的发丝。

间桐雁夜活到了这年年末。  
卫宫士郎提着大包小包烟花进来的时候，兰斯洛特刚刚帮着雁夜穿好樱年前订购的和服——哄樱高兴的事总是能让雁夜打起十二分的精神。深紫色的夜幕上缀着星星点点的竹叶，像夜晚本身一样静谧。樱很是郑重其事地向雁夜和兰斯洛特介绍布料的来头，依旧下意识地反绞着双手。  
“是樱选择的话，一定没问题的。”雁夜这样说着，步履蹒跚，面容在暖熏熏的卫宫宅邸里苍白得发亮，扭成一个诡谲而温暖的笑意。

樱回去后，兰斯洛特从纸箱里拿出一捆手持烟花，搀扶着雁夜在走廊的阶梯上坐下。和服空空落落地挂在一把干柴的身躯上，像秋天里最后的一朵花垂下濒死的头颅。  
他点燃第一根烟花。  
火星哧地一声窜进无边深夜，斐白的镁光刹那间开满了过往的所有道路，睡莲一般从芯子里绽放，无数生死在花朵中央不眠不休地上演，悸动的生命诞生于灼伤眼睛的光芒，然后义无反顾地着上色彩并熄灭，成为黑暗中无迹可寻的一抹烟尘。兰斯洛特侧过脸的时候看见了雁夜眼底一闪而过的亮色，他不确定那是否是烟花的反光。  
他将烟花棒递给雁夜，男人艰难地抬起右手，用麻木的指尖碰了碰，最终没有接过去。  
烟花棒在那一刻燃尽，兰斯洛特把残骸抛进花丛，抽出第二根点燃。  
“或许我的一生都是错误堆砌的，”雁夜在新一轮斑斓的光中开口道，“错误地出生在间桐家，错误地离开，错误地回来…不过既然凛和樱都能幸福，一切就都太好了。”  
兰斯洛特稍许侧过去，好让雁夜靠上他的肩膀。  
“那么雁夜自己的幸福呢？”第二根烟花燃尽的时候他说。  
“…我若是还记得他就好了。”雁夜撇头看了一眼死去的烟花，细微的动作也能令骨头发出毛骨悚然的碰撞声，“无论如何，我想他都是位了不起的骑士。”  
兰斯洛特再次点燃了烟花，这根迸发出鲜丽的翠绿色，一如那些相片中色彩分明的草地。  
“你会想起来的。”半晌之后他说，感到肩上的雁夜又轻了一些，仿佛每时每刻都在离开这个世界。  
“也许我可以给凛和樱写一个有关兰斯洛特的故事，”雁夜轻笑道，“那就是个了不起的骑士。”  
他揽过他，点燃了一支钴蓝色的烟花。

待到那捆烟火全部燃尽的时候，他终于吻了他冰凉的额头，那上面经脉突出，皮肤灰白黯淡。  
他的吻下移，落在右眼上。雁夜伏在他肩头没有动。  
真是冷啊。他横抱起那具丧失温度的身体，心想。

Fin.

》Knock’in on heaven’s door：著名反战歌曲。  
》本文中的圣杯战后格局遵照FSN游戏HF线TE结局。  
》大致就是雁夜叔叔醒后不记得Berserker的事了然后兰斯默默陪伴着他直到他死的故事。表达捉急的我【。


	3. Little Mermaid

间桐雁夜已经昏睡了一天有余。

因为身体功能的严重丧失，雁夜大部分时候都会陷入深度睡眠来节省俨然成为消耗品的生命和魔力。他不召唤自己的Servant，不制定额外的战斗计划，甚至不见脏砚。间桐雁夜自己甚至都相信，自己是在下意识拒绝那个对他而言已经破碎的世界。  
梦不一样，那是独属于他的梦。他在梦里用完好而开阔的视野看到所有美丽洁净的过去，看到葵，看到公园和旋转木马，还有湖。

那片湖他叫不上名字，但是他记得少年时代，他和葵在北海道渡春假时一遍遍用脚步丈量的湖。湖上蒙着淡薄的雾色，远处龙脊一样的山脉绵延到视线边缘，青翠的山体上覆着百万年的陈冰。他和葵在一个暮春的早晨并肩从帐篷里钻出头，看见女神燃着熊熊火焰的裙裾撕开笼罩神山的黑云，金红色的旗光从缝隙中灼烧开来，第一个英雄吻别母亲温柔的羊水，降生在雪线以上苍穹以下。他举起老旧的相机奋力抓拍雪泛起的乳金色柔和光线，生怕他们像奇迹一样以人力所不能及的速度溜走。深绿色长发的少女认真地看着他摆弄相机的姿势，娴静地微笑。  
少年时的事雁夜不记得多少了，但是他本能地感到有什么不一样。他沿着湖奔跑，就像当年他牵着葵的手绕湖小跑，大口吸进水汽氤氲的湖风那般。他跑了很远的路，跑得喉口像吞了一升酒精般烧得火辣，每个肺泡都舒张到极限又迅猛地收缩，引起空洞的疼痛。然而他没有见到葵，谁都没有见到。  
雁夜稍许有些泄气，他停下来，微微把头向前倾。  
他在芦苇纵横的水下气根中找到紫罗兰色的倒影，波粼像精灵的玩笑一般轻轻摇晃，他看见那个发色深沉如酒的雁夜睁大一对完好无损的眼睛，平静清明的眼底有一缕淡而温柔的迷茫。浩大的古老天地间，他与自己对视。  
某种无从知晓的命运驱使他往前迈出步子，水中的雁夜毫不含糊地跟上他的动作，始终与他保持咫尺天涯的距离。倒伏的芦苇盖在脚面上，细小的鱼从旁箭一般迅速钻过，水微凉。  
他和自己的影子竞走，逐渐向湖中央靠近。他不知道这个湖将要延伸到哪里，不知道雾的另一边是否像他与葵去过的那样是山，不知道山上有么有绚丽的金色旗云。他只向前走，带着他自己过去的倒影，或者随着他的倒影。水渐渐没过他的膝盖，他像这湖的主人般畅通无阻地前进。  
直到紫罗兰色的倒影与另一片深色相撞，随即隐没其中。水已经齐他的胸膛。  
雁夜稍许回过神来，一叶扁舟横在眼前，水流在四周漾起波纹，他认出那是古代阿尔比昂的精灵文字，它们曾被刻在无数的伟大奇迹上。  
从雁夜的角度，只能看到船上男人背对着他，紫色长发散落在肩上，像那个时代远道而来的地中海商人手中的丝绸一样柔韧美丽，末端用一小段缎带系得松松垮垮。男人背挺得笔直，如同山川。  
他绕过船，打散那些优美神秘的如尼文字。水对他而言甚至没有丝毫阻力，他想看一眼那个男人的正面。  
男人轻阖着眼，手中握着的鱼竿细长，和他本人一样直得果决，钓绳垂入水中，和所有的一切一样寂静如斯。剑横放在男人膝上，裹着浅紫色的柔和光线。那光芒并不像武器泛射的寒光那般凌厉残忍，却是湖风般的清朗温润。雁夜从剑鞘上认出了精灵的祝福祷文。那是把绝好的剑，他想。  
他望着骑士两颊俊美刚毅的线条藏在紫色发梢后面若隐若现的时候，船上的男人向他伸出了手。  
「你落水了么？」  
雁夜有些窘迫地让紫发男人将自己拉上小船，男人的力道控制得极妙，他稳稳地落在船上，山杨色的湖面晃动了几下，天空的倒影卷起几道波折，涟漪推着水声漾开，归于长久的沉默。  
紫发的俊美骑士轻轻地朝他笑了笑，又转回去，维持着先前巍然的等待。  
「你在等什么上钩呢？」  
「湖中精灵。」  
雁夜笑出了声，幽静的湖面上清清荡荡。  
「你也不相信他们会来？」骑士也笑了，唇边扬起细小的纹路，煞是好看。  
「不，我相信。」雁夜笑着摇头，「他们会来的，会带你去湖的另一边。」  
「你怎么知道我想去湖的另一边？」紫发的男子转过头看向他，笑得温雅。  
「你的眼睛，」雁夜诚实地注视着那对绛紫色的瞳仁，和他自己很像，「它们告诉我，你很爱湖另一边的地方。」  
俊美的骑士笑了笑，再次转过头去。短短一会儿他竟显得有些疲态，背似乎也不如先前挺得笔直。  
「你很爱湖的另一边。」他斩钉截铁地重复道，「为什么不自己回去，要等待湖中精灵呢？」  
「因为我不是个合格的骑士。」  
「为什么？」  
「因为爱。」  
他忽然有些悲伤起来了，下意识靠那位紫发的高大骑士近了些。湖安静地镶嵌在山与城的缝隙间，蒙着雾气绣成的面纱。  
骑士像是垂钓了许多年后终于倦了，山毛榉木的钓杆缓慢地垂下去。  
「回到湖的另一边，你想做些什么呢？」雁夜拂开了散落眼前的紫色长发，剑就在骑士触手可及的地方，他不知道为什么要这么做。  
「重新再做一次优秀的骑士。」  
他细细端详长发形成的帘幕后面，骑士侧脸的线条显而易见地黯淡下去，然依旧宛如刀削。  
「我知道，你很爱他们，领土，人民，王后，还有你的王，湖那边的一切。」他握住他执钓竿的右手，那只手以脱水般的速度干瘪下去，泛起青斑，「湖中精灵会带你回去那里的，你是个好骑士。看，它们把祝福刻在你的剑上。」  
「谢谢，」骑士轻轻地拥住他，肩膀宽阔得足以为他遮风挡雨，但是那具身体开始变轻，「谢谢你，湖的使者。」  
雁夜感到自己的额头抵着骑士柔软的唇，唇缓慢滑下来的时候他知道时间不多了，空气里和湖里的精灵在拉扯他，于是他拾起骑士的剑，双手紧握。  
他从不和自己的Servant交流，狂化的家伙听不懂他的话。他或许是唯一一个至始至终不曾与Servant交谈过哪怕只言片语的Master。  
但是他知道他的真名，至少在这个时候只有他知道。  
湖中的骑士，湖所庇佑的骑士，无毁的湖光。  
灰绿色的静谧世界中唯一的一点紫罗兰在绿野环绕的中央缓缓绽放，远处群山间燃起诸神的火光。  
他的骑士吻着他，他吻着他的骑士。含住那两片柔软的唇时，凯梅洛特城堡上空烈火熊熊，面目不清的焦尸胸膛上插着墓碑般的剑，剑上并未刻着战士的名姓。尚活着的人包围圈越缩越小，中央铠甲蒙满血雾的少女脸上镶嵌着某种视死如归的，绝望而纯洁的神情，她有着那个Saber的面容。他没有在战场上找到紫发的骑士。  
所有的精灵从四面八方飞来，闪烁着点点荧光，拽着他的卫衣角要将他拖入湖中。他放开已经丧失温度的唇，小心翼翼地将骑士平放在船上。  
很抱歉，尽管要带你去的不是湖的另一边，也不是一个更美好的阿尔比昂。  
「你是我唯一的骑士，是我最好的骑士。」  
「谢谢你为我而战。」  
「Sir Lancelot。」  
「……Berserker。」  
那三个彼此断裂的音节如同咒语般撕裂了祥和的梦境，小船熊熊燃烧起来，越漂越远。他注视着他远去，随即在湖中看到自己颤抖的倒影，左半身剧烈收缩，瞳底泛起死的灰白。  
那是他们的梦，是间桐雁夜有生之年唯一遇见原本的兰斯洛特的地方。  
他闭上眼，坠进了旋转的紫色漩涡。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 》OOC似乎有，请根据口味自行选用。时间赶了文挫对不起OTZ这人还会继续努力的！【揍  
> 》本文设定为雁夜叔叔昏睡时可以通过魔力的联系进入长江的记忆和内心，在型月原先的设定中长江的狂化程度只有C（难道是叔叔能力不足所致？），而且实际上个人认为他们是精神共鸣度很高的一组，都是对自己的信念与爱声嘶力竭的坚持和骨子里挥之不去的温柔，所以我相信他们要形成精神上的联系是有可能的。  
> 》感谢唯望君提供钓鱼的设定，不过我最终还是没有让叔叔被长江钓起来OTZ下次写欢乐文时我会努力的！【不对  
> 》对型月设定了解不全面，有冲突的地方欢迎温柔地指出。【喂  
> 》文中雁夜叔叔梦里遇到的其实是亚瑟王战败后隐居的长江临终前的情景，因为传说似乎对长江最后的归宿不甚明了，所以此处采取的是比较常见的说法。  
> 》本文算是（什么叫算是！）雁夜中心本（兰雁或ALL雁？）《Three-day’s Light》的先行文。请相信我真心爱叔叔爱长江也爱时臣啊！（最后一个是怎么回事！）早在FZ动画开播前我爱了他们三年啊！【够。我真心想搞一本叔叔中心啊！所以先打个广告啊！如果姑娘们有想要一起的就不要大意地扑上来啊逆凛太太爱你们！【SHI。爱叔叔爱长江的我们是一家啊！时臣的也很好啊！【滚。扣扣：615101592。不出本也没关系请尽情勾搭！【。
> 
> By 逆凛


	4. Tri-Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雁中心本《Tri-Light》初宣

兰斯洛特爵士第二次踏上冬木市的土地时，新都的建设已经卓有成效。增宽的人行道铺上了最新配方烧制的红砖，砖红与暗赭红斑驳交替，生硬地试图在钢铁森林里营造出些许并不存在的古色古香来。圣杯额外恩赐的实体卸下相伴终身的铠甲，踏在凸起的盲道上，硌得两笔修长的眉向中间拧了拧。  
尽管处于两次圣杯战争之间的休眠期，圣杯这个任性而邪恶的圣童足够魔术协会那帮老家伙把昂贵的金边眼镜砸在时钟塔的原木地板上。又有哪个魔术师会知道，圣杯将前一次战争中失败的英灵具象化是出于怎样的恶趣味呢，他不着边际地想。  
那些残破而疯狂的记忆残片埋在尚未苏醒的古老腹地，他摸索着朝那里前进，临街小铺的章鱼烧泛着一股浓烈的海苔味，海风一样微咸的浓郁味道。他在店前默默驻足，看店的女孩热情地望着他。他注视了一眼圆形小格中前仆后继不断翻滚破碎的油泡，有些愁苦地笑了笑，转向下一个街角。

冬木的上一场雨刚刚过去不久——它像这个季节里极东之地的每一场雨那样悠闲而绵长，雨后新生的结缕青翠欲滴，丝毫未觉察魔术的残余从根系纠缠的土壤中蒸腾而起。兰斯洛特熟悉这种魔术，他在那段残破的记忆中曾经如同呼吸空气一般吸入它们。他阖了阖眼，踏入玄关。  
茶室的紫发少女给他砌了壶玄米茶。他不曾喝过日本茶，因而将推荐的大权全数交给了她。他抿了一口，清泠宁静，和她的笑容很像，他无端感到宽慰起来，于是安下心，环顾四周。  
传统日本茶室的竹墙上嵌着大小不一的木质相框，里面的相片显然出自某位经验丰富的摄影师出色而敏锐的手笔没，仿佛这间茶屋处于奇妙的空间节点上，从一个个小窗口中看得见巨人眼中的整个世界。  
一只相同格调的相框用支脚撑着，脆弱而安静地立在桌上。草坪像泼了一层油彩般绿得发亮，两个茶色头发的女孩像刚刚出巢的小灰雀一般欢快地嬉笑，双马尾的那个高高举起气球跑向画面下方，头发稍短些的在后面堪堪地追，笑容比姐姐腼腆，却依旧纯洁甜美。发色，瞳色和命运都已走得远了，女孩面容中依旧含着他抬头便可触见的美貌。母亲端坐在画面一侧的乳白色长椅上优美宽容地微笑，半面撒满细碎明亮的阳光。女孩们奔跑的腿模糊开来，如同两条色彩斑斓的裙裾。一张几近完美的抓拍。  
“啊，那是家母，姐姐和我。”少女发现了他视线聚焦之处，轻轻一笑，兰斯洛特望向她，忽然发现她柔和的笑容中具有久远的落寞意味，似乎距离那张照片已经过去了几代人生老病死的岁月，“几年前姐姐整理母亲遗物时找到了它，把它送给我的。”  
“胶片时代的东西了。”她似是想起了什么，补充道，将一碟青纳豆放在他面前。  
“您还记得拍这张照片的人吗，小姐？”  
语毕他才意识到自己以怎样不妥当的口吻提出了一个唐突的问题，这完全同他坚持的骑士道相背离。他试图在间桐樱微微放大的眼睛和颤动的纤细睫毛演变成什么不可挽回的后果前开口道歉，然而樱比他能想象的还要坚强得多。  
“您认识雁夜叔叔？”一丝光从明媚的画面上漏下，从樱眼底轻盈地掠过。  
“是…我在找他。”兰斯洛特抱歉地笑了笑，“或者说，我在找与他有关的记忆，因为我自己…记不太清了。”  
“您别介意，”樱将相框稍许挪了一个小小的偏角，好让雨后氤氲的水色阳光落在她母亲恬静温柔的笑容上，“只是这些年除了姐姐说起家母时外，再没有人向我提起过雁夜叔叔，也没有认识他的人来找过他，所以我有些惊讶罢了，还请您不要放在心上。”  
兰斯洛特抿了抿唇，上面余下一丝清淡的茶香。  
他感到记忆汹涌而至，在胸腔里像失控的魔力般绞成一团。那段短暂而破碎的时光里大多数回忆都不甚明晰，然而其中有什么催促着他，使他迫切想要记起来。樱的欲言又止让他有些失望。  
“是我唐突了，请您别在意。”尽管如此他还是怀着中古式的勇气向某个或许并不存在的答案前进了下去，“能告诉我么，您所知道的这位…雁夜叔叔？”  
他咀嚼“叔叔”这个字眼的方式似乎逗乐了她，她不失仪态地轻笑起来。  
“雁夜叔叔的事，我所知道的大多是姐姐整理母亲遗物时发现并告诉我的，”然而她又迅速恢复了内敛端庄的笑容，快得令人心碎，“雁夜叔叔似乎是家母青梅竹马的好友，不过他似乎很早就离开了自己家，之后都在外面自己生活，他们也有许多年没有见面。雁夜叔叔回来时姐姐刚刚出生，家母那段时间的日记上说，他已经是个出色的摄影师了呢。”  
“摄影师？”他想起了什么，眯起眼环顾四周，茶室像一艘在空中静止的方舟，整个世界在墙上大小不一的窗口外缓缓漂浮。  
“是的，因为工作原因，雁夜叔叔经常要出差，我们没有多少机会见到他。”樱顿了一下，似乎在确认回忆中的某个细节，“不过姐姐告诉我，雁夜叔叔每去一个地方，都会选自己最喜欢的一张照片，亲手在暗房里冲印好送给母亲，还会给姐姐和我带礼物。这里墙上的照片都是当年家母保存的。家母过世后姐姐把它们整理出来，布置了这间茶室，我有时会过来坐坐，这里非常宁静呢。”  
语毕，她像是松了一口气般朝他微笑，跪坐在稍远的软垫上。现在他真正开始相信一切都是圣杯恶劣的游戏，那个顽皮而阴险的孩子将间桐樱这颗棋子放在此时此地的棋盘上。  
“后来这位雁夜先生怎么样了？”  
“后来…家母就不再写日记了。”这段回忆显然并不愉快，然而樱还是礼貌地接续了下去，“雁夜叔叔似乎没有再来过，没有人提起他了。”  
结果并不出人意料。然而他感到难以名状的遗憾，仿佛收到了一封早已得知噩耗的讣告。  
“间桐樱小姐，”他将视线重新投向她，她的面容十分姣好，满是柔情的怀念从胸腔深处静静升起，迫使他注视她，“您自己还记得雁夜先生么？”  
樱怔怔地望着他，微微放大的眼睛又让他愧疚起来，他不知道自己为什么会对眼前的少女产生可称之为怜惜的情绪，只能解释为某种执念残留至今。  
“我记得的…不太多呢。”樱并没有放任自己的脆弱，这是另一个令人心碎的本能，“实际上，以前雁夜叔叔来玩的事我都不记得了，他送我的礼物也没有留下来。我只隐约记得后来我有过一段非常糟糕的日子。那时我很不快乐，而他会经常在我身边陪我，摸我的头给我打气，在我很累又疼得睡不着的时候给我讲故事。我不记得他说了些什么，不过我想一定是非常温柔的故事，因为他在的时候我总会好一些。”  
他认真地注视着她。  
“可是后来他又不见了，我不知道他去了哪里。”樱垂下眼，睫毛像惊惶的蝴蝶般闪了闪，“因为那时他变得好可怕，头发全白了，一只眼睛向上翻，看起来身体的一半已经死了。但是他对我说话的时候，还是和以前一样温柔。”  
茶室坠入彻底的沉默，仿佛漂浮的方舟被空中一只看不见的巨手紧紧攥住，动弹不得，被注视的风景忽然一齐转过脸来注视着室内。  
兰斯洛特凝视着少女优美的轮廓，惨痛过往的印记被缄默着埋藏在不易发觉的深处，像魔术回路一样纵联起生命的漫漫路途。他注意到她矜贵优雅的风骨下掩着眼底挥之不去的仓惶和茫然，那种失巢小鸟般的神情已经伴随了她生命中本应灿烂美好的岁月。他忽然理解了那个男人的执着和心痛。

“您也告诉我您认识的雁夜叔叔吧，我是第一次遇见认识雁夜叔叔的其他人呢。”樱却决然打碎了他们之间约定俗称的忍耐，温润地一笑，转过身去端起茶壶，有意无意望向那张姐妹嬉戏的旧照片，“您为什么要寻找有关他的记忆呢？”  
“我认识他的时候，已经是他最后的日子了。”兰斯洛特咽下一口茶，选择了一个文不对题的开端，旧照片上鲜明的画面像远去一般开始虎摸，却依旧色彩明媚，“我那段时间的记忆并不完整，断断续续。但是我记得他的名字，雁夜。叫这个名字最多的是一个低哑邪恶的声音，然而它依然是个美妙而富有诗意的名字。”  
樱似是有些震惊地望着他。  
“他确实像您所说的那样，全身苍白，没有丝毫生色，看上去随时都会倒下，变成一具冰凉的尸体。”他转过视线，说了下去，“但是他比任何人都努力，身体里像有一团魔力的火在燃烧。只是很遗憾那时我只是将他的魔力当做燃料用掉，为了自己的愿望疯狂地汲取他所剩无几的生命。其间的战斗，我已不记得多少了。”  
深紫色的焦距一动不动地落在他身上，樱眼底死水一般的茫然和平静让他稍许有些失落。  
“尽管并非为了我，我感谢他坚持到最后，使我得偿夙愿。很遗憾直到最后我才清醒过来，真正知道发生了什么。”他注视着自己散下的紫色长发垂到不再冒出白雾的茶面，“我想告诉他的一切都太晚了。所以我想找到他和有关他的记忆，因为我对他的怀念并不完整。虽然我知道他最终还是没能做到，但是我不希望他在世间没有留下任何痕迹。我是唯一属于他的骑士，我希望能有机会告诉他，尽管结果是这样，他已经做得很好了。他是我剑上比一切宝石都贵重的荣耀。”  
“战争结束后我感到他曾经执着的事物残留在我心中，或许是某种魔术联系，我不知道。”他抬起头望向樱深紫色汪洋一般的眼睛，微微一笑，“例如现在，我是如此希望你能够获得自由和幸福。”  
樱似乎想说什么，嘴角最终弯成一个淡淡的微笑。  
“我想，雁夜叔叔也是感谢您的，兰斯洛特先生。”她得体地收拾到茶具，将一方樱花色的纸巾递给他，“您是他实现愿望的拼死挣扎中唯一帮助了他的人啊，您是唯一为他而战的人。”  
兰斯洛特从她手中接过纸巾，天光渐渐浓了。  
“谢谢您替我记得他，”樱看着他的眼睛说，他在那其中发现了自己紫罗兰色的倒影，“雁夜叔叔是个温柔的人呢。”  
“我会继续去寻找他。”他在她中指第二关节以上的皮肤上轻吹了一口气，在自己变得透明之前及时放开她，纸巾像失去方向的船般轻轻落到桌面，圣杯没有给予他更多的时间，浓烈的天光中他举起右手，看到指尖稀薄得仿佛融化其中，“愿我仍有机会陪伴他。”  
“因为，雁夜是个温柔的人呢。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 》大意就是说圣杯恶趣味地（。）赐予兰斯临时的实体放他来找叔叔，遇上小樱发生的对话的事。【揍。请看做平行世界，圣杯的心思我不懂啊不懂…【。  
> 》这人对TM不熟，请温柔地指出BUG。  
> 》一直都觉得，叔叔的不幸不是被虫啃，不是死了，甚至也不是死了还没办成事，而是无人知晓，无人感念，无人理解，无人回忆。虽然认可这样彻底的悲剧恰是我喜欢的雁夜，但果然还是没法自己亲手做到，果然我还不是爱的战士啊！【喂。  
> 》喜欢FZ这么多年了，早在动画开播前就已经是埋藏心底的执念。还是希望尽自己所能为叔叔尽一份力，希望记得没有人记得的他，寻找并拾回有关他的回忆，所以决定做这个雁中心本，虽然不能改变什么，愿爱叔叔的大家同得安慰。


	5. The Last Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Tri-Light》别册入。

世界上的最后一朵花。

雁夜第一次见到兰斯洛特，是圣杯战争结束那年的冬天。他记得那天晚上空气里有留鸟翅膀尖的长羽划开空气的声音，像一首讲述生命在冬天被埋入冻土的歌。  
临近黎明的时候他用电子邮件给编辑发了年节前最后一批稿子的原片，套上洗得褪色的维尼熊棉拖鞋下楼，打算从二十四小时便利店里买一块三明治——间桐雁夜已经独居了将近十年。  
路灯开得昏黄，在浓得化不开的夜里勉强撑开一片沉色，随即溶解，边际模糊。  
他拖着疲惫的微笑同值夜的女服务员告别，握着热腾腾的饭团跨出便利店的自动门，在路灯下发现了一片高大的影子。  
那个男人静静地望着他，裹在厚重大衣里的身躯立得笔挺，紫罗兰色的眼神被幽暗的灯光染得微醺。他看起来像是一面刻着整首史诗的墙。  
雁夜想着自己是该转身逃跑的。  
男人伸出手抓住他的小臂，掌心的茧分布均匀，雁夜可以在隐绰的光里看见上面细致的纹路，古阿尔比昂河道的分布图在那里展开。影子落在男人青白的脸间，呈现梣树老枝光秃秃的轮廓。  
手臂从男人掌中滑出去，雁夜反握住紫发男人的手。他没了睡意。

“你的名字？”  
“兰斯洛特。”  
“一位骑士的名字。”雁夜在后面叩上门，顺手把骑士的外套挂上衣架，他隐约感到了某种熟悉，“真不像你呢。”  
兰斯洛特一言不发地站在客厅中间，白炽灯饱满的光线在他半身抹了一层尖锐的白。雁夜关上鞋柜的门，缄默片刻，终于放弃了开口问一切问题的念头。  
他猜想自己曾在什么地方见过兰斯洛特，很可能还与紫罗兰色的男人有过交集，然而他搜刮了每一寸记忆，没有什么证据支持他的推测。  
“浴室在那边，”他停止了没有成果的举动，抬手指了个方向，同时用另一只手在卫衣口袋里摸索起来，“今晚你睡床，我整理完最后一部分以后就在客厅睡。”  
兰斯洛特注视着他，仿佛要把他们之间的距离消解得一干二净。错落的紫发后面，平直的眉弓上压着一整片沉沉的影子。  
雁夜愣了愣，旋即从口袋里掏出一包烟。  
一次性打火机的幽蓝色火焰像一息尚存的蜡烛那样闪了闪，然后在干燥的机械声中熄灭。  
他错愕地望着男人，握剑的手掌将他的手完全包裹其中，现在他切身感受到了那层薄薄的茧，温暖的血液在下面以心跳的频率搏动。  
“不要碰这些了，”兰斯洛特温热的气息在他太阳穴旁缓缓晕开，“这对你的身体不好，你总是不懂得善待自己，雁夜。”  
男人眼底漾开远古的湖。  
“也请早点休息，你太辛苦了。”兰斯洛特环住他，长发垂到他脸侧，酥痒的触感让他下意识颤了颤。  
紫发拂过他的侧脸。他在湖一般的神色中不由得点头，男人刚毅的面容上稍许松弛的线条令他放松了些。  
“那么今天就先睡吧。”他勉力笑了笑，感到消失的困倦从脑后不声不响地爬上来，“对了，兰斯洛特，既然这样，明天你来被我拍吧，算作今晚没有工作的补偿。”  
兰斯洛特怔了怔，然后庄重地亲吻他的手背。  
雁夜认为这一定是个从今往后都不会再想起的梦。

手柄卡到底的时候雁夜抹了一把额上细细的汗，他不得不把灯调到最高，好让光线均匀铺开。侧面的柔光堪堪而至，湖泊在男人挺拔的鼻翼旁诞生，幽深的阴影陷下去，高光平地而起，恍若沧海。  
雁夜把光圈摇到最大一档，镁在暗匣中燃烧，发出灼目的光。  
按了几次快门后他换了一盏主光灯，改从斜侧一个微小的角度投下。  
“这真是太棒了，”他由衷地笑道，“你真是天才，得多谢你了，兰斯…”  
光与影陡然变迁，山在古早的传说里退去，湖漫上来。  
他想着该摄下那个瞬间的，他惊异于自己竟然从未想象过兰斯洛特的笑容，然而一切自昨晚起便不对劲，什么都不对劲。  
例如现在，他放下相机，朝光芒的中央大步过去。他想要在那个笑容尚未褪去前抚上它。食指的指腹轻触男人的唇角。某种遥久记忆里的熟悉淹没了他，兰斯洛特的唇薄得发冷，紫发零碎地穿过指缝，像是某种开在山间的花。  
兰斯洛特再次环住了他，唇齿相接，凉薄而温柔的吻钻进四肢百骸，他们躺卧下去的时候兰斯洛特护住了他肩上突出的蝴蝶骨，他倒进一片深色的湖，灯光聚在他们周身，弥散开去，如同天色。

卫衣被褪到腋下时雁夜才第一次感到了冷，没有温度的灯光照得他瘦削的胸膛一片惨白。他恍惚抬头望着身上的男人，光在他身上汇成奇异的几何形，于是他稍许抬起身，吻上兰斯洛特沉在阴影中的半边肩膀。  
圆桌第一骑士的手在他体侧游走，呻吟沿着喉管向上攀爬，雁夜咬住了他所能及的唯一一根稻草。  
兰斯洛特不加掩饰地抽了口气，将他揉进怀里。他感到自己耳后的动脉在男人的吸吮中一跳一跳，仿佛即刻就要在表皮下不管不顾地炸裂，晕成一整片不可挽回的淤青，看起来就像嵌在群山中间一汪已经干死的湖泊。  
不着边际的想象让他的后穴下意识缩紧，犬齿撕开皮层，骑士的手指在体内顿了一瞬，然后抽出。  
巨大的空虚倒灌进来，将他的内脏朝喉口压出，泛着腥味的气体涌上来，他用尽全力低声呻吟。  
兰斯洛特进入了他。  
刹那间风暴停止了，湖面有一瞬像世界诞生之前那样平静，然后炽热的剑开始耸动，每一下都像那位优秀的骑士一样充满力量和真诚，他终于抑制不住尖叫起来。  
精液在他身体深处迸发，充盈了颤抖不已的灵魂，最后他们像湖中的两滴水那样紧紧拥抱，眼角渗出的液体带有入海口那样的咸味。眼前的光与影交错，然后爆裂成一片不分你我的白。

结束之后雁夜躺在工作室的地毯上大口喘息，被体温加热的空气涌进胸腔。兰斯洛特伸手捂住了他的眼睛，他感到男人颀长的手指间洒下匀质的白色光芒。  
“呐，兰斯。”  
呼吸平缓下来的时候他开了口。  
“我们过去遇见过吧。”  
骑士低下头，柔软的发丝垂在脸侧，花从山崖上垂下来开放。  
一切都被一吻封缄。

他醒来的时候眼前一片白芒。几束光交错着打在他身上，影子织成某种隐喻。  
雁夜摇摇晃晃地站起来，胡乱套上卫衣，在电脑前坐下。  
屏幕上空空如也。  
他想起了什么，抓起钱包往回走。

他在同样空荡荡的衣架旁的沙发上坐下来，试图说服自己这是一场梦。  
他想一定是有什么弄错了，然而他最终没有想起来，于是他叹了口气转向浴室。  
兰斯洛特不在那里。

兰斯洛特爵士第二次见到间桐雁夜，是圣杯战争结束那年的冬天。空气冷得发麻，却没有刻印虫腥臭的味道。  
他伸手抓住了那个瘦削的男人，男人愣了一愣，反握回他的手。

间桐雁夜获得了胜利。  
他的生活回到了从前，那个世界里没有Berserker，没有兰斯洛特。  
那位骑士除了一个吻，什么也没有留下。

Fin.


	6. Knight of the Ash

间桐雁夜在幽暗的虫仓里看见了他的骑士。  
他拖着无知无觉的左腿，像搬一块沉重的石膏那样将它放在下一级台阶上，右手奋力抓住护栏——好让自己不至于立刻头朝下栽倒。迈出一步后他停下来喘息，呼出的大口白雾让他眼前有些模糊，仿佛不久前曾哭出声来一般。他苦笑着看了一眼右手背上暴起的血管，下面渗出稀薄惨淡的青色。  
他就在这缝隙间看见了他的Berserker。  
那个令他血管被魔力烧得滚烫，骨头崩开裂缝，虫尸裹着血肉在沸腾的尖啸声中蒸发，比过去的一年更快变成一堆骸骨的从者落在虫仓中央，从他的角度看过去，在刻印虫甲克反射的微光里勾出一抹完全黑暗的影子。  
雁夜大约知道自己昏迷后间桐脏砚做了些什么，魔力不足的御主需要格外的措施来确保从者的稳定。  
他顿了顿，朝那片黑暗的方向伸出右手。

雁夜触到他的从者时，他被痛苦无限延长的短暂生命已被消耗了不多不少的一段。涉过滑腻的虫群费了他不少功夫，他苦笑着想起几年前带远坂家的女孩去公园，小樱在塑料球池里滑倒的样子，姐妹俩的笑容像那些缤纷的色彩一样鲜明灿烂，他却发现自己的记忆短短一年里就磨得模糊褪色，布满痛苦与绝望的噪点，卡得胸腔再度刺痛了起来。  
于是他干脆把所有色彩抛在身后，伸手趋向他面前那片完全的黑暗。  
他摸到了一手冰凉黏稠的液体。  
虫仓里几乎没有光，他用仅剩的一只眼勉力捕捉着光线，在一群沙沙作响的刻印虫翅膀反光间再次看见了那个男人。几束似乎从虫群深处吐出的丝缠住影子的四肢，看起来脆弱得不可思议。虫丝上挂下的黏液反射着锐利的白光，仿佛要划伤他的眼角一般，雁夜下意识抬手捂住右眼，他至今习惯不了，好在他也不剩多少时间去习惯了。  
他朝前挪了一步，来不及逃开而被踩碎的刻印虫发出液体破裂而出的声音。  
柔软的发丝穿过指间。  
雁夜几乎立刻意识到了什么，他稍许躬下腰想要看清从者的表情，那张存在于传说与歌谣中的脸笼着彻底的黑暗，他什么都没有看见。  
你就是我的Servant么。于是他试着说，嗓音沙哑干枯。从者扭了扭身体，发出古怪的摩擦声，随即在仿佛不可逾越的秩序般坚硬的虫丝牵扯下安静下来。  
雁夜轻轻地叹了口气，空荡荡的疼痛又回到了肋骨之间。作为一个速成御主他对与从者交流没有丝毫确切的概念，但是他想自己或许能做些什么——他几乎用了所有的生命去相信。  
从者再次动了动，微弱的呻吟淹没在无数节肢足的交错摩擦声中，大群刻印虫涌进漆黑的影子，冷酷地炫耀着甲克生硬的反光，像一股散发着恶臭的浊浪。  
雁夜把额头贴上那个影子中的男人，即使是他也能感到从者魔力的匮乏与随之而来的虚弱和不甘。  
Berserker。他低声说。你是我的Servant。  
他下定了决心。毕竟这比起他所有的悲哀与绝望来，实在像是画作远景里一抹不均匀的色彩一样无足轻重。  
出于节约时间的考虑，他只把运动裤扯到了膝盖下——既然他和衣服都像是旧人偶一样破破烂烂，他认为自己完全犯不着冒骨裂的风险抬起手臂脱下上衣。从者似乎发觉了什么一般，静止得仿佛一座黑曜石雕像。  
他再次伸出右手，探向他认为是男人下体的位置。  
从者恐惧般剧烈地颤了颤，虫丝发出尖锐的吱呀声。一瞬间雁夜以为那个健硕的男人会就此四分五裂，然而一切很快恢复寂静。  
他顺着男人突起的坚实腹肌往下抚摸，从者的颤抖剧烈起来，肩胛骨像是要爆出翅膀来一般狠狠地突起，虫群吐出更多丝来缠住了男人的上臂。  
雁夜咬牙忽视了虫丝上源源不断滴下的黏液，慢慢地曲起腿跪下去，含住男人的阴茎。他强迫自己一点点吞入，巨物几乎将他的口腔塞满，粘膜上皮细胞痛苦地抗议起来，渗进口中的黏液气味像血一样腥。  
他不管不顾地舔舐起来，在膨大的柱头上打了个圈，用舌根细细碾磨铃口。他感到什么渗出来，口中多了一种味道，然而他无心辨别了。  
阴茎很快胀大了一圈，几乎顶到喉口，这让雁夜感到胃久违地痉挛起来。从者朝前挺了挺身，喉间发出含糊的咕哝声，像是在低声呼唤什么人的名字。  
舌尖最后一次扫过突起的经脉，雁夜放开了男人的下体，用右手撑着地面小心翼翼地站起来。突如其来的空虚令从者难耐地扭动起来，虫丝缠满了男人的上半身，垂下的长发如同某种濒死的植物般痛苦地摇摆。  
雁夜跨坐在从者腰上，闭上眼深吸一口气——尽管早已被虫子侵犯得体无完肤，主动与一个活生生的男人交媾还是让他花了更多时间做好心理建设，然后，一如义无反顾地撞开间桐邸大门那样，对准自己下身的入口坐了下去。  
他没能阻止自己尖叫出声，声带一刹那拉到极限，烧灼般剧烈的疼痛让他下意识仰起头，全力支撑自己才没有晕过去。  
然而Berserker却仿佛全然未觉一般前后耸动起来，虫丝疯狂席卷而上，却已无法再完全牵制住与御主直接沟通魔力的男人。失去平衡的雁夜狠狠坐在他胯上，被瞬间贯穿的瘦弱男子仅仅悲鸣一声，便像一只随波逐流的船般顺着从者的动作上下起伏，逐渐如同失去牵引的记忆那样涣散，哗地一声撞在黑压压的礁石上，然后破碎，散去。  
雁夜靠上长发男人宽阔而沾满黏液的胸膛，把脸埋进那柔软得仿佛不应存在于这个残酷世界的发间，听见自己的从者发出似是满足似是痛苦的低声呢喃。他隐约觉得想起了什么，却在来得及细细摸索前就被后穴激烈的撞击搅得千疮百孔。他唯一能做的是用双臂环住男人的脖子，好让自己不掉下去。  
一股滚烫的液体冲入体内，与组织结合的时候裹挟起汹涌的魔力流动。雁夜在那个唯一属于他的男人耳边哭出了声音。

高潮的时候雁夜看见了一片湖。  
他看到那片湖像传说中的仙境一样波光粼粼，远处蒸腾着柔美的雾气，群山锯齿状的轮廓隐隐绰绰。奶金色的太阳懒洋洋地挂在一片空旷的天空中间，像是一位精灵哭泣的眼睛。山毛榉和柞树交错着茂密蜷曲的树冠，从视野的边角延展开去。  
骑士朝湖中心走去，水漫过了他的膝盖，不屈不饶地朝腰前进，他依旧浑然不觉。涟漪在他周身泛开消失，斜斜的日光将他的半边背影打得稀薄。他越走越远，逐渐变小消失。  
湖面沸腾起来，树林开始燃烧，冲天的火光吞噬了一切静谧美好的景象。雁夜陡然醒来，一双被疯狂染得鲜红的瞳孔盯着他，紫罗兰色的长发错落垂下。  
现在他终于看见了他的脸，那张曾像吟游诗人的歌里那样俊美的面容扭曲成了憎恨痛苦的模样，平直的长眉拧作一团。他的眼睛烧得通红，面色却苍白如鬼。  
雁夜不禁伸出手抚上了那刚毅的线条。  
Berserker。他说。兰斯洛特。  
你是我的骑士。他低下头，以某种被焚烧殆尽的觉悟凑近那双鲜红的眸子。请你为我带来胜利。拜托了，兰斯洛特，我只有你。  
从者仿佛困惑般怔了一秒，随即抱着他站起来。扯断的虫丝散了一地。  
然后兰斯洛特像是尚未满足般把他扯进怀里，用力咬上了那双石灰般干枯开裂的唇。  
他们在吻中迎来黎明。

Fin.


	7. Glamorous Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有微绮雁注意。  
> CPX无料。《Tri-Light》本宣。

兰斯洛特在心底不为人知地抱怨了死气沉沉的鬼天气，试图把注意力转回他亲爱的小队长身上——这一点儿也不容易。阿尔托莉雅小姐的训话足以使最尽忠职守的骑士昏昏欲睡。而不幸地，他正是那个倒霉的家伙。  
“LBL的任务是引渡间桐雁夜先生上天，”她一本正经地直视着他，“已经下达了许多次。这可不像你，兰斯。”  
“是的。”他尽力控制自己的口吻，不让它听上去显得过于漫不经心。他无端想起了什么，似乎是昨天，又似乎是很久以前，他记不清。他是个骑士…啊不，天使。对他而言时间就像是黏糊糊的果冻，他不知道那种迟缓的东西是否有尽头。  
然他记得的是那时住院楼顶上瑟瑟的狂风，飞快掠过他的身体——就那样生生穿过去。他掌中握着一只细腻的小手，这使得他感觉自己与那只手交融的部分似乎有了实体。女孩紫色的中长发高高扬起，如同一朵稀有而脆弱的昙花，在风中瞬息开阖凋落。  
她那双宝石般的眼睛望着他，像那种不为人知的野花一样纯洁而宁静。  
“以后我会不会学会飞？”她问，站在风中微微展开双臂，摆出起飞的姿势。这令她看起来更像一只美丽的雏鸟，尚未离巢便已坠落。  
他轻轻笑着摇了摇头。

“…那么就拜托了。”  
连迟钝的骑士王……圆桌天使团团长都对他的态度不以为然起来，阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，拍拍他的肩，转身朝铁灰色的虚空里走。兰斯洛特对自己皱了皱眉，身后鳞次栉比的建筑缝隙中透出初上华灯的温暖淡橙色。那是星星为凡间作的一幅自画像，他想，穿过厚实冰冷的钢筋水泥令他一窒，在他忘记什么是呼吸了以后。

“就在这几天了。”言峰绮礼倚在病房门边，皮笑肉不笑地说，“脏器的衰竭蔓延到了全身，大概熬不过这个周末就会被自己的血堵塞气管吧。”  
兰斯洛特不甚愉快地注视着年轻医生。他不知道言峰绮礼为什么能看见他并和他交谈，或许是他祖上出过几个通灵人物罢……只有神才知道，温文尔雅的兰斯洛特爵士实在找不出比他更令自己不快的人物了。言峰绮礼裹在一件剪裁合度的白色风衣里。看上去像是枕边故事里的天使，兰斯洛特想，但是他不是，他不是。  
“真是不幸。”言峰绮礼对紫发男人显而易见的不悦似乎视而不见，一个天使可没有能够罩住他的巨大影子，“他的养女，似乎叫樱什么的，两年前过世了。一模一样的病，不过是长期被殴打造成的。那女孩走得很安静。”  
他一言不发地注视着医生。女孩小巧细柔的手在他掌心轻轻颤抖，仿佛一捏就会碎成晶莹的小块。他摸不到她的脉搏。  
“实在是个悲惨的故事。”言峰绮礼似笑非笑地看着他，维持单脚支撑重心的姿势，“他自己少年时从父亲的暴力中逃出来，谁知道青梅竹马的女儿阴差阳错被过继给那个老家伙。等到他把女孩救出来的时候，女孩已经不行了。可怜的家伙，自那之后他变了不少。”  
兰斯洛特把视线从他身上移开，朝病房迈进一步。  
“只有神知道，他过去是个童话作家。”他经过医生身边时，言峰绮礼嘴角勾起了一个残忍而愉悦的弧度，冰冷的白炽灯光均匀地夺去了他脸上的血色，“可他现在一点也不相信天使了。”

间桐雁夜的病房空荡荡得令人心生凄凉。兰斯洛特瞥到一束晚樱——整个房间的唯一装饰品。言峰绮礼送的花和他本人一样毫无诚意，天使不悦地想。  
他轻手轻脚进去——又是一个毫无必要的举动，或许他真的像阿尔托莉雅说的那样举止像个人类也说不定。间桐雁夜神色空洞地望着花瓶旁的一只旧录音笔和一本手稿——兰斯洛特猜想这是他的某一部作品。他的目光穿透他，直达他身后灰白如同死亡的粉刷墙。  
死亡是灰白色。兰斯洛特对自己说。和雁夜那只坏死的左眼一样。  
他曾在带走樱那天看到这种颜色。  
他牵着女孩走出急救室，走廊在他们面前延伸成一条笔直的隧道，在转角处组合成生冷的几何角。身后医务人员吵吵嚷嚷地乱作一团。樱最后回头望了一眼液晶显示屏上拉成一条的鲜绿色生命线，沉默地跟上他。  
他们经过走廊上一个颓然注视着天花板的男人，眼中映满灰白的颜色。  
雁夜叔叔会寂寞的。樱忽然轻而坚决地说，那是她与兰斯洛特寥寥几次交谈中的第一次，也是唯一斩钉截铁的一次。  
我很遗憾。他安抚似的摸她的头顶，紫色发丝液体般顺从地自他指缝中淌过。

“呐，今天街那边蛋糕坊门口的紫阳花开了。”  
黑暗像淡而无味的巧克力般一下涌入，铺天盖地令人找不着方向的浓重颜色。兰斯洛特望了一眼窗外，被窗框切割成小块方形的城市被某种沉默的火焰点燃，成为一整条喧嚣沸腾的河流，水面上浮着点点萤火虫的微光。鲜红色的霓虹与车灯像沉重而残暴的安康鱼般游蹿过去。那些淡漠而温柔的眼睛注视着人间。  
他注视着间桐雁夜。  
“蛋糕坊老板的女儿很高兴，特地在橱窗里的蛋糕上裱了葡萄味的奶油花……你在听么，雁夜？”  
明知故问的问题让他稍许有些挫败。间桐雁夜的左半身完全毁了，而即使完好无缺的时候他同样看不到也听不到他。完好的右眼随着幽暗夜幕的降临泛起一丝涟漪，他艰难地用右半身支撑起自己，摸索到床头的开关——他可以按铃让人来帮忙，然而骑士…啊不，天使相信他不这么做仅仅是出于进来帮忙的人十有八九是言峰绮礼，而言峰绮礼常常越出作为医生本分的缘故。  
兰斯洛特站在一旁。他帮不了他，他不在那个活生生的世界——无论雁夜离死亡多么近，他们中间依旧隔着咫尺天涯的距离。雁夜听不到也看不到他，他不会知道街那边的紫阳花已经盛开满路。  
灯光强悍而单调，房间刹那间成为一只明亮而苍白的纸盒，仿佛被展示在玩具店的橱窗里。兰斯洛特毫无必要地往旁微微一侧，避开过于明亮的光线。他偶尔会忘记自己其实根本没有影子。  
不过他立刻清醒过来。间桐雁夜似乎为自己总算还能够到灯的开关很是庆幸，他喘了一口气，略微放松地笑了笑——一个用神经尚且有知觉的右边脸完成的动作，看起来像是坎特维尔的鬼魂。兰斯洛特坐在他身边，握住他无力地垂在外面的左手。他知道无论他说什么雁夜都不会回答，即使他吻他。  
于是他垂下头，吻了那只经脉凸出的苍白手背。  
然后迅捷地离开，一个温柔洁净的吻，真正的天使的吻。紫色的长发垂落在死一般黯淡无光的皮肤上，他想起了樱的头发滑过他指尖的样子。  
自从引渡了那个女孩之后，阿尔托莉雅告诉他，你就一直在看这个男人。  
他不以为意，他尚未察觉到。

似乎过了很久——至少兰斯洛特这么认为，又或许他仅仅是沉浸在间桐雁夜灰暗而痛苦的神情里罢了。那会儿工夫里雁夜已经伸手够到了床头的笔记本——幸亏它放在靠他一侧，这个动作并没有艰难地太过分。硬面本看起来已经用了许多年，兰斯洛特注意到封面上褪色剥落的彩铅画似乎讲述的是个勇者打败火龙救出公主的传统童话故事。  
然他随即就意识到比起封面上的故事，自己似乎更有必要读一读笔记本里的那个。他知道那里有一个值得他等上一整晚的故事，就像他知道如果他能，一定会带雁夜去看街对面的紫阳花那样。  
于是他从窗边轻轻浮起，像一片云般落到雁夜身后——一片雁夜看不到也听不到的云。作为一位品行高尚的骑士…好吧，天使，兰斯洛特没有窥视别人秘密的爱好。然而天使总是能知道一些凡人不知道的事。他们不经意间会发现一些，而他们带走的灵魂会告诉他们另外一些。  
其实我知道，我知道雁夜叔叔很爱我。女孩的手是那么小，像一只已经冷却的死去雏鸟，依旧拥有生前美丽柔软的新生羽毛，被封存在紫水晶中的梦境里。他在爷爷关押我的屋子外整晚整晚给我讲故事，那些故事比我梦到的更加温柔。  
他有些无奈地笑了，牵紧她的手。

现在他环着那个讲故事的男人——从身后环抱的姿势令他很安心，他可以对雁夜腹前摊开的笔记本一览无余。那似乎是个足够讲一晚上的故事，临近结局处的字迹飞舞起来，仿佛一只调皮的精灵搞了一场无伤大雅的恶作剧，他要费不少力气才能辨认。  
精灵的恶作剧还在变本加厉。间桐雁夜的身体状况已经不适合写作，他的手指僵硬，左半身帮不上任何忙，即将完成的结尾在笔记本陈旧的纸张上摇摇欲坠。兰斯洛特忽然感到了某种紧迫，仿佛大限将至，而勇者的剑锋尚未由火龙心脏的血淬炼，公主依旧注视着塔楼窗外远去的漆黑渡鸦。他忽然庆幸起雁夜感受不到他了，这样他就可以抱着他瘦削的肩膀，亲吻他干枯花白的头发。

故事敲响终止的钟声时，兰斯洛特正把头埋在雁夜颈窝里，吮吻那里死亡与生命交织的气息。雁夜显然松了一口气，肩膀一坠，兰斯洛特从他肩上抬起头。  
他看到了一场完成，满目疮痍的战场上竖起城堡，如同一场生存与死亡之间的伟大战争，留下艰辛而华美的纪念，令驻足的行人不禁感怀地落下拯救的泪水来。字迹歪歪扭扭地到达终点，勇者艰难地将剑向下插入土壤，在纸页下方留下一个漆黑如同伤疤的句点。  
某种冲动虏获了他，如果天使会哭的话，他想他一定已经热泪盈眶。他感同身受地体验到间桐雁夜的生命，他同他一样为完成一生中最后一个故事而无比欣慰。一时间他忘记了铁灰色的天空和狂躁的风，忘记了阿尔托莉雅不甚赞同的视线，忘记了水银般静静流淌的白炽灯光。他忘情地吻他的侧脸。  
间桐雁夜艰难地朝外挪了挪。  
兰斯洛特再次恍然惊醒。  
雁夜已经够到了那支小录音笔，它和笔记本原先放在一块儿，总算不那么难拿到。雁夜放下笔记本，用右手拨弄了录音笔的几个键，把它放到一边，才重新拿起笔记本。他没法同时完成几个动作。  
兰斯洛特坐在身后松软的枕头上注视雁夜小心翼翼地再次将笔记本朝自己竖起，他想起了什么，雁夜不仅仅是写故事而已，他还给小樱讲故事，他得把这个故事讲给她听，免得她熬不过又一个被折磨的漫漫长夜。  
她不在那里。兰斯洛特忽然想。樱听不到这个故事。  
他是相信天使的。兰斯洛特看着雁夜，雁夜大口喘着粗气，勉力从喉中挤出嘶哑的音节，嘴角泛出鲜红。  
那个医生说谎。他想。他是相信天使的，他看不见也听不见天使，天使住在他的心里。

「从前，在一个村子里住着一只独角兽…」  
“故事里的勇者是一只独角兽。”兰斯洛特说，他依然坐在雁夜身后，假装雁夜倚在自己身上。  
「独角兽很喜欢看星星，看她们从铁锈色的天空中冉冉升起，排成优美的阵形，眨着眼睛唱歌，踮起一只脚跳舞。」  
“勇者有一个关于星星的梦想。”他应道，试探性地看向雁夜尚存的眼睛。他没有在那里面看到自己的倒影，眼底的柔光随着故事的每一句推进流走。  
「独角兽这样望着望着，一直望了很久…直到有一天，一颗漂亮的星星落在他的村子里。」  
“勇者的梦想以令人陶醉的方式来到他眼前，他的冒险要开始了。”  
「从见到星星的那个瞬间起，独角兽发誓要保护她。所以它带星星离开了村子，因为他知道许多人都想要星星的心脏。」  
“他开始了一段充满守护与悲伤的爱情故事，他的公主是一颗星星，她的心在远方的塔楼。”他有些哀伤地说。  
雁夜没有回应。他与自己最后的生命竭力赛跑。兰斯洛特有些挫败，他盯着笔记本上愈来愈潦草的自己，就快辨认不清了，他想。  
「独角兽驮着星星去了很多地方，有悬崖上的古老城堡，开满鲜花的背风坡，森林深处的秘密松鼠部落，女巫出售魔法热带鱼的集市……」  
“城堡，背风坡，部落，集市。”他重复道。  
「每个地方都有人想要得到星星的心脏，因为那是世上最完美的东西。独角兽一个个打败了他们，带星星去了更多遥远而美丽的地方。」  
遥远而美丽的地方，天使默念。  
「但是有一次，独角兽没能赢。一个老巫师挖出并吞下了星星的心脏。星星痛苦悲伤得发了疯，独角兽想要杀死老巫师，用自己的犄角顶穿他的喉咙。但是老巫师法力高强，独角兽受了重伤，却依然赢不了。」  
兰斯洛特重复着雁夜的故事，他感到有些忧伤。他想做些什么帮助他，但是他不能够。  
「看到痛苦不堪的星星，独角兽挖出了自己的心脏给她。然而星星拒绝了，独角兽到底死去的时候，它的心脏变成了一颗石头。」  
石头。他说。录音笔小小的屏幕上数字激烈地跳跃。  
雁夜在故事到达终点的时候就没了声息，僵直地倒在床上，像那颗曾经是心脏的石头。  
兰斯洛特轻轻地俯身上去。  
“其实，有一个天使一直在看着独角兽。”他抚摸他业已消失的脉搏，在他耳边低声温柔地说，“在独角兽的心脏变成石头之前，天使带走了真正的心脏，并始终留着它，等待再次遇上独角兽的时候。”  
他吻上去。  
那是一个永不终止的亲吻。时间匍匐在它脚旁，世界变成了一个巨大的水晶砂漏，一道细细的银砂静止在生命与死亡之间，如同一座恋人的雕塑。  
这是亲吻。一个声音说。这是爱，这是生。  
“我会转告给她，我答应你。”他在他们唇齿间低声说，“我会给她讲这个故事，如果再次相遇的话，我保证。”  
他们十指交握。

言峰绮礼第二天没上早班，到医院时年轻的护士凛小姐告诉他，已经收拾停当了。  
于是他大步跨进他的病人临终时的房间，窗帘大大拉开，铺了一室浩浩的亮白，光柱之中烟尘飞舞。  
间桐雁夜的尸体一早就已被抬走。他环视四周，轻而易举地发现了搁在床头的录音笔。  
他过去打开它，里面传出的声音如同摩擦般沙哑。  
他眯起眼听完整个故事，一种获知某个已不存在于世上的秘密令他身心愉悦。  
言峰绮礼心情畅快地往外走，将录音笔一折两段。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 》微《天使之城》Paro文，架空背景无圣杯。  
> 》文中的童话故事是尼尔•盖曼《星尘》的Paro，也是会收紧本子里的一篇文的原型。  
> 》想要表达兰斯试图帮助叔叔，无奈叔叔听不到他的话，于是他只能在一边默默看着的心境。最后他们能够十指交握则是自己小小的祈愿。  
> 》雁中心本《Tri-Light》公式页：http://trilightkry.blogbus.com/ 旨在传递表达我们对叔叔和FZ的爱，以及以这份心情与各位同好同得安慰。
> 
> 逆凛


	8. Eternal Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Tri-Light》别册入。

我们终会在灯火通明的地方相见。

我的邻居去世了。  
我站在走廊的另一端看着他们把他抬出去，蒙上一块纺得松松垮垮的亚麻布，看上去就和走廊两边粉刷的墙壁一样白得刺眼。他嶙峋瘦削的轮廓从下面隐现出来，像一座逐渐化成海的山。  
我看不到他的脸。抬尸体的人从狭小的走廊拐进电梯间，担架卡在拐角。谁低声咕哝了一句什么，往旁边挪了挪。担架柄的边角蹭在上世纪九十年代刷的墙上，擦下一小块鸽子粪似的灰。  
然后担架的最后一块角落从拐角里消失，他便不见了。  
主持丧仪的神父落在最后，在走廊尽头小窗投下的一小片日光里站定，回过头注视我。他稍稍勾起一个微不足道的笑容，看起来像一堵高大而黑暗的墙。

间桐雁夜是半年前搬到这里来的。  
彼时我正结束了一本杂志上的连载，准备在冬木本地的报纸上正儿八经地开间专栏。他像个滑稽的流浪艺术家那样出现在电梯间里时，我刚巧要出门，好去新都的超市把冰箱塞得满满当当。四月的暖湿气流像春天洄游的沙丁鱼群那样在北海和日本海的界线上打转，色彩沉重的云一日日压上冬木市北边的山脉，雨季就要来临了。  
我把车钥匙挂在皮带上，从一连串环珮叮当里抬起头。一个消瘦苍白的年轻人站在电梯间中央，被几个旅行箱围在中间。他的身躯与旅行箱对比起来简直毫不科学，而他看起来像一只无可奈何的候鸟。电梯指示灯在他没有血色的脸上打出机械闪烁的荧光数字。  
他费力地喘着气，用手背擦了擦汗，手臂在束腕的运动衫里依然显得空空落落。他发现了我，于是在呼吸的间隙中挤出一个和煦的笑容。  
我上前一步，接过他扛在肩上的三脚架。  
似乎从那时起，我就没法拒绝间桐雁夜。事实上与他第一次见面时我便知道他的病不会好了，而那时我甚至不知道他的名字。一开始他就瘦得可怕，但也还没有像临终时那样完全变成一把老旧的竹竿，仿佛浊白的阳光晒干了他一般，在尘埃飞舞的空气里微弱地颤抖，影子重叠了几层。  
我把他的三脚架搁在肩上，递一只手给他。他愣了愣，然后笑着道了谢。

我帮间桐雁夜搬进公寓安置好的行李里，他的镜头、滤镜、反光板和冲印剂等等加起来占了一半以上。  
他执意在落地窗前留下大片空地，把两只沙发都挪到了房间的另一头。他就像看上去那样没什么力气，沙发在手脚并用的施压下不情不愿地挪动，滚轮发出低哑的抗议。  
那时我正把他仅有的一包衣服从箱子底拽出来，一股樟脑的气味猛地冲上太阳穴，我用力皱了皱眉，问他为什么。  
「我晚上可以在这里拍到冬木上空的整个星图。」他回过头来，一脸认真温和。  
我点点头，什么都没说。  
与沙发的斗争宣告艰难胜利后，他再次喘了口气，抹抹头上的虚汗，曲起一条腿开始检视他那些宝贝仪器，把十来个我叫不上名字的滤镜挨个抚摸一遍，再按原样放回。最后他拿出一盒底片，塞进书桌最右边的抽屉里锁上。我不知他哪来的钥匙。  
他的衣服和其他生活用品加起来也只够塞满一只普通大小的旅行箱，他把那只箱子全权交给了我，似乎完全没有意识到其中的不妥。于是我假装若无其事，把他的衣服一件件挂进衣橱。他有好几套看起来没什么不同的卫衣。  
「我是兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特•杜•莱克。」挂好他唯一一件冬大衣的时候我说，春日下午的阳光渐浓，几只小雀在窗沟上停了一瞬，然后活泼地跳开去，「我住在你隔壁，恩…」  
「你好，兰斯洛特。」他站起来，仿佛终于想起来该打招呼一般，乳金色的光线给他枯瘦的身躯上了一层丰美的油彩，「间桐雁夜。」  
「雁夜。」我下意识把那个名字放在舌尖品尝了片刻，「听上去像诗一样美好的名字。你是…摄影师？」  
「恩，我用光来画画。」他从一堆黑漆漆的器械里抬起头，柔和而疏离地笑了笑，「光。」

那天晚上我们一起吃了晚饭，我带雁夜去深山町最好的回转寿司餐馆以尽地主之谊。他的摄影设备合起来差不多够买下半个公寓，然而他总是给人留下营养不良的印象。  
小车盛着最后一碟北极贝手卷停在桌边的时候，我按住酱油壶盖，小心翼翼地重新给他倒满，告诉他我是个作家。  
「有时也做些采访，」我碾碎酱油碟里的芥末，那些青绿色的小块稀稀拉拉地散布开，像是某种奇怪的星星，「总之…」  
「你写给人们看的故事？」他的口吻里有淡淡的大麦气味。  
「差不多是那样。」华灯初上的城市逐渐溶解成一条光的河流，「最近的那个是关于一名骑士和他的主人。」  
他瘦得令人愤怒，稍许挑眉的动作看起来也像画影中的纸人一样单薄。我咽了口唾沫，说下去。  
「骑士的主人是个弱小但是坚强的家伙，骑士很爱他。」光飞驰而去，另一束光顶上空缺的位置，整个城市向前奔流起来，霓虹在血管中间沸腾，发出遥远的喧嚣之声，「骑士向他宣了誓，为他战斗到了最后一刻，但是他们依然没有赢。他们在不同的地方死去，最后谁也没有握着谁的手。」  
他抿下一口大麦茶，浅茶色的液体在干裂起皮的嘴唇上像一层不真实的水晶那样发出均匀清洌的光。  
「我喜欢这个故事。」末了他说，「或许有一天我能把它画下来。」  
「画下来？」我有些不明所以地看着他，「它只是个故事。」  
「用光。」他轻声说，那个词变成某种细小的气流钻进耳廓。我不小心撞进他的眼睛，黑色的湖中间亮起一星半点火花。

雨季如期而至。  
日本北部的天气比我想象的还要婉转曲折，源源不断的优质雨水自白令海峡长途跋涉，经历海参崴军灰色的天空，从我的公寓朝新都那一面窗框的缝隙里渗下去，在那些熠熠伸展的植物中间鲜活起来，开出微小而柔和的紫色花朵。我的冰箱储藏日渐捉襟见肘。  
那段时日里我和间桐雁夜几乎都没有出门。除了必须去邮局收发汇款单之类名为日常生活的麻烦之外，我绝大部分时间都窝在笔记本电脑前翻来覆去地改我的稿件。而我猜想雁夜差不多在暗房里度过了大半个四月。至少每次我去敲门，请他品尝我烘的手指饼干时，他总是能及时应门。  
他有冲不完的底片，我不知道他锁起来的那盒是否得见天日。

而我第一次有幸品尝他的手艺，是在把冰箱里最后几盒海带和一袋鲔鱼搜罗起来后，他自告奋勇来做味增汤。  
他的厨艺惊为天人。那天晚上是我们第二次一起吃晚饭，他很喜欢我家窗台的缝隙里开出的小花。他稍许打开一条缝，雨立刻飒飒而至，在他脸上蒸起一层模糊的雾，最终凝结，成为某种传说中像泪水一样晶莹的宝石，散发着春天的花一般温暖的清香。  
我过去在英国生活，烤的手指饼干像白垩纪的石头一样坚硬乏味——即使我自己都明白这一点，但是那几个月间他一直都没有说。

晚樱齐盛的时候雁夜敲开了我的门。  
我有些诧异，毕竟过去的一个月间他从未主动过问我。我打开防盗门的时候他站在走廊路灯的阴影里，一身蓝白条纹的睡衣半侧被照得昏黄，连同他的脸色一并黯淡起来。然而他的眼神中有某种有生命的东西，我张了张口想说什么，他却先扬起了脸。  
他比我矮将近一头，与我对视时总是不自觉抬高视线。沉黯的路灯下两只青蛾绕着对方团团飞舞。  
「今晚天晴了，」他扬起某种清亮的神色，「我想拍冬木的星空，你要一起来么？」  
或许那时我并不真正知道他想做什么。实际上我从他那里知道的间桐雁夜，远不如从那个叫作言峰绮礼的神父那里多。而关于过去和爱情的那些，则几乎都拜神父先生所赐。然他穿着过于宽大的棉睡衣，笑意斐然地站在我面前的时候，我接过了他的手。  
他转身，牵着我的手朝他的公寓去，睡衣挂在干瘦的身躯上前后摇晃。

我们在他的客厅停下。  
对间桐雁夜来说，一口气拉开落地窗帘似乎是个十分费力的动作。他被脚下的帘子绊了一跤，朝前跌去，我抓住他的手臂，感到凸出的骨骼硌着掌心。我在黑暗中他看不见的地方皱了皱眉。  
他却依然若无其事地微笑，似乎心情好得忘乎所以。在我与他短短几个月的相处中，这样的神情屈指可数。他打开窗锁，夜晚微凉的空气涌进来，像一股深蓝色的风。他灰白的发梢在那阵风里上下颤抖，一缕星光在上面闪了闪，随即隐匿消失。  
我吸了一口寒凉的空气，跟上去。  
他做好了准备，三脚架平稳地立在阳台中央，镜头被调整到合适的角度。他凑上去，半跪在森冷的瓷砖上，检查了一遍三脚架的水平，按下几个键调整数据，发出细微的声音，成为风中的第一百零一首歌。  
「你会着凉的。」我脱下外套递过去。  
「谢谢。」他站起来，抛来一个感激的笑意，却像是隔着漫长的时光一般疏离而不真实，「这样就好了。我用了鱼眼来拍整个天空。我们得曝光一整晚，这样就可以画下月亮从西边到东边的弧线，整条银河和夜空里所有的星座。」  
「你要在这里等一整晚？」我注视着他，他半侧向我，在我的外套里显得瘦小孱弱得不可思议。  
「恩，」他笑着转向我，「光会完成整幅画作。在等待的时候你能陪我么？」  
我把他身上的外套裹得紧了些，从后面毫不费力地环住他。蝴蝶骨在我胸前硌得生疼。

「所以，当战争开始的时候，骑士不认识主人了。只有本能驱使着他战斗。他直到死前的最后一刻才清醒过来。他没有看见他的主人，他就这么死去了。」  
「真是个悲伤的故事。」  
下弦月沉向东半边天空的时候雁夜说，他目不转睛地注视着渐渐泛红的苍幕，仿佛那些深紫色的云彩变幻间上演着什么最壮美的传说。他常常去阳台上检查设备运作，其余时候则倚在我怀里听我说那个业已过去的故事。他比刚搬进公寓时又瘦了不少，看起来似乎每天都在往行将就木的死路上走，肩膀骨架凸起。环抱他一点也不辛苦，然而我依旧惊讶，他对此仿佛全然并不介意。  
我想那段时日一定有什么不对劲。我平日里并没有不知分寸到吻一个男人的地步，而这个男人于我而言仿佛灵魂般熟悉，却又离陌生仅仅一步之遥。  
我低下头吻了他。  
他的眼睛微微放大，漆黑如夜的瞳孔有那么一瞬散了焦距。我趁那点空隙恬不知耻地继续。他试着推开我，虚弱得仿佛一个玩笑。  
风的呜咽声灌进耳廓。  
他的睡衣扣就像一件陈旧的织物所能的那样松散，仅用舌头就可以轻而易举地撬开。锁骨青白的皮肤在夜晚的空气中像是一道平直的银河，我奋力地吸吮它，仿佛能撕开皮肤，亲吻下面颤抖的灵魂。  
他闭上眼神经质地发抖，睫毛在眼睑上落下蝶翼般优美的影子。我轻轻地吻他的眼睛，他像是得到安抚般平静下来。  
睡衣下他的身体果然瘦得令人胆战心惊，我沿着他身侧的曲线抚摸，时不时被突起的骨头打断。我爱抚那些骨骼上薄薄的皮肤时他总是猛地颤抖起来，泪珠被睫毛筛得支离破碎。  
尽管如此，打开他的身体依然费了我不少工夫。终于进入的时候他哭出声来，声音沙哑而悲痛，在静谧的夜晚里仿佛一声猫头鹰的哀鸣。  
我抱起他的身体奋力地吻他，同时开始身下的抽送。他刻意压抑着呜咽的声音，发梢颤抖着生出重影来。我吻他微微翕开的唇，长发垂在他脸上，将他的神情割成了碎片。

结束之后他在我怀里睡了过去，睡梦中他的呼吸清浅，却仍不安宁，偶尔发出微弱的呻吟声。  
我把他抱进浴室清理。他的睡衣口袋里掉出一盒胶囊，我捡起来就着月光细细端看，一连串专业名词拼凑成某个我将不会知晓的真相。  
我关掉搜索引擎的页面，把手机搁在床头，在他身边躺下。

言峰绮礼在那条苍白的走廊上叫住我的时候，我对这位神父称不上有半点好感。那张大理石雕刻的脸生冷得令人不寒而栗，却挂了一副福音降临般的神情。他告诉我间桐雁夜高中时就不愿继承家业而出走，十年后却为了青梅竹马的女儿跟自家老爷子干了一架，然因为家里是大族而没占到半点便宜。那个可怜的女孩被虐待至死后他大病了一场，然后搬进了我隔壁的公寓。  
那家伙在离家出走的十年间做摄影师的工作，顺便旅行。那个神父说这话时像是知道什么足以重写历史的秘密般，笑得志得意满。  
我最后看了言峰绮礼一眼，在他面前关上门。

然而终究有什么是始料不及的。  
第二天临近中午的时候雁夜将我叫醒，唇边挂了清浅温和的笑容。我简直怀疑自己过去的生活才是一个漫长的故事，而现在梦到了终幕的时候。  
「我们来画你的故事吧，」他说，血色惨淡的脸稍许牵起一个微小的弧度，「用光。」

他在客厅布好了光，用两盏灯来辅助春天下午柔和而阴沉的光线。我注视着他摇动手柄把其中一盏调到合适的高度，额上渗出薄薄一层汗。我想伸手去拂，他却忽然抬起头，笑得熹光灿烂。  
我下意识避开他的目光，朝光芒中央走去。  
他按下几个键，然后举起相机，神色和夜里注视着星空时一模一样。  
我大步过去拥住他，感到他瘦骨嶙峋的身体猛然僵直。我从那苍白的指尖取下相机，放在一旁的工作台上。  
他颤抖了一下，但终归平静下来。  
骑士终于再次见到了他的主人。  
我们在光中相拥。

那天夜里我梦见了间桐雁夜，梦见他变得比我能想象的还要枯朽，头发花白，半身不遂，拖着没有知觉的身体艰辛地挪动，瘦削的脸上经络纵横，神情扭曲成一团，朝着虚空的方向愤怒地嚎叫。小女孩在阴影里发出哀戚的声音。大片有脚的黑暗涌上来吞没了他，浩大而可怖的声音充斥了整片原野。  
我在梦中奋力挣扎，最终却再也没有碰到他。

第二天我醒来的时候雁夜已经停止了呼吸。而我居然毫不惊讶，仿佛什么东西终于迎来了意料之中的毁灭一般。我不知道他是什么时候死去的，或许是月亮爬过银河旋臂尖的时候。我所能知晓的仅仅是那时我在他身边，梦见了他。  
我在他的运动衫口袋里翻到钥匙，打开了他锁上的抽屉。  
那盒胶卷上是女孩快乐的笑和女人温柔的笑。她们笑着，女儿抱着母亲的膝，妹妹追逐着姐姐，姐姐大笑着举起手中的糖果。  
她们的脸模糊不清，颜色反转；然而神情明朗得令人怀念。  
我把它放了回去，重新锁上，拨通了当地教会的电话。

Fin.


	9. 素人画师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇【雁兰】注意！

“我想给你画一张像。”  
那年我在伦敦街头认识兰斯洛特的时候，他便是这么说的。那时候正是深秋，岛国陆地的尖尖儿上掠过一阵又一阵萧瑟的季风，把人骨头里的暖意一丝丝卷得干净。梧桐巴掌大的叶子耷拉下来，蜷成天妇罗似的小卷，看上去像是濒死的帝国最后一批卫兵那样褴褛而悲壮。肤色各异的人们裹着厚厚的毛呢大衣，毛衣领子竖到下巴下面，黑黢黢的伞搁在行李箱一边，仿佛佩剑。他们行色匆匆，好像一群被风吹走的败叶，同我这个异国旅人格格不入。  
兰斯洛特和我一样是那个秋天里的另类。他穿得比谁都少，毫无温度的淡漠阳光浸在他身上，仿佛能就这么渗进去，把他整个人都融化掉似的。他坐在海德公园长椅一端，离那人声鼎沸的演讲角隔了几十步的距离，却静得仿佛全然隔在了另一个世界一般。他右手攥着支铅笔，捧着一本灰扑扑的速写本描攀什么，骨螺紫色的长发散了一肩，把整个画面遮得严严实实。一言以蔽之，他简直和文人墨客所唏嘘的那种流浪画家没什么两样，当时我也的确把他当做了那么回事。  
湿冷的深秋季节里水汽浓重得令人发疯，连不远处那些讨论医疗改革的呼声都没了克伦威尔式的慷慨激昂，听上去竟让人心口发堵。我百无聊赖地张望了一眼橙灰色的天，盘算了一下难得的假期又将怎样在一座湿淋淋的城市里被泡成一碗软绵绵的麦片，趁着雨还没有实打实地落下来之前在长椅另一端给自己找了个歇脚处。  
兰斯洛特撇了一眼被潮气打湿的页脚，抬起头来望着我，大片紫罗兰哗地一下被牵起，纷纷落回原处，仿佛某种幻境中的植物覆上白玉山崖。  
这时候我才看见了他的画，画中是一个漂亮的女人，铅笔稿看不出发色与瞳色，只是那长发打着细密柔和的小卷，眼睛光影处理得刚刚好，顾盼生辉，娇俏的唇微微扬起，说不清在笑些什么。  
他说：“我想给你画一张像。”

实际上对于他给我画的像我并没有太多的期待，毕竟做了这些年的自由摄影师，对画面的把握总也知晓一二。我弄不清自己出于什么而把他带回旅店，至少从那个有两个我那么重的老板娘心知肚明的眼神里就看不出什么合情合理的缘由。我买了两份日式便当，在便利店里热好带回房间，在他曼斯条理地拨弄鱿鱼块和天妇罗的时候翻阅他那本沾满了手指灰印的速写本。  
他不重样地画了一整本那个女人，她在上面朝他巧笑、蹙眉、垂目甚至哭泣，各异的姿态却总是美不胜收。可是我知道那是同一个女人。  
“你很爱她。”我放下速写本的同时他也放下筷子。这家伙的吃相比我想象中一个穷困潦倒的流浪画家所能办到的要优雅。  
我问他名字的由来。兰斯洛特，前半段噙在舌尖的发音，到了后面陡然放开，像是怎么都抓不住似的。  
“我想成为一个骑士。”他闷闷地回答，声音却像是刚刚被一场雨淋得透彻的森林一样干净好听，蒸着清朗的水汽，“不过我最终还是失败了。”  
原本我是想笑他取了一个小说里才有的名字，然而我最终还是没有笑出来。

吃完那顿饭之后他把一张纸推到我面前。纸的一边整整齐齐地咧着一条撕扯的痕迹，纸面泛黄潮湿，弄得他的运笔有些失却了劲道，石墨在纤维间软软地化开来。我翻来覆去地细细观察，乱糟糟的短发倒是画得有几分神韵，只是总觉得怎么也及不上那个女人生动鲜活，像是在一个只有线条的灰暗世界里朝他微笑。  
我被自己古怪的念头弄得有些好笑，于是我一本正经地把他的画夹进我的手稿簿里，从拉杆箱底下摸出相机。  
你给我画了像，我也给你拍一张才行。我记得自己当初似乎是这么说的。兰斯洛特不知所措地看着我。  
我把旅店房间里的日光灯开得大亮，明晃晃地恍若白昼，事物连同他那张棱角起伏的俊脸都像是被用沾了肥皂水的百洁布狠狠搓洗过一番般，呈一种没有血色的白。我这会儿才注意到他实在是个清俊的男人，面容像传说中住着女巫的山谷一样幽深分明，高高的鼻梁上落着一道明月似的光，仿佛一座来自远古传奇时代，用湖底浸没千年的白石雕刻而成的塑像。我伸手去撩他落在眼前的紫发，好让那张脸清晰地露出来，他像是感到畏惧似地躲躲闪闪。  
我扬了扬嘴角，颇为耐心地坐在他对面，替他整理好一头长发。他瞥了瞥我搁在桌上的相机，似乎对这个带着炮筒的黑匣子十分惊恐。他就像是个从歌谣中来的骑士——连名字都是，我忽然感到一种像是从湖里升起的凉，于是我把一簇紫发别在他白垩似的耳后，举起相机。  
他像是不明白我要做什么，抱着他的速写本睁大了眼睛。刚刚理好的长发又窸窸窣窣落在脸前，遮住了画像上女子的面容，仿佛从湖里伸出精灵绝望的手，将她死死缠住，向下拖拽。那一页上的女子轻柔地阖着眼睛，如同遗容一般。  
我拍下那张表情惶然的相片，苦笑着调出来看了看，耸耸肩将相机放在一边。  
他像是发现了我的兴致缺缺，忽然抓住了我空出的左手。  
紫发像植物的触手般缠了一头一脸。

我不知道是怎么回事，就像在后来的时日里我也从未弄清楚自己到底为什么执意要为他拍那张该死的照一样。我小心翼翼地摩挲他的唇，他却像是饿狮嗅着了羚羊般扑上来——这事我一点儿也不擅长。他撬开我的牙齿，缠住我刚刚伸出来的舌头，一下子缠得我舌根生疼。他像是陡然醒悟似的放开，从上方静静看着我，眼神里火苗前后跳跃闪烁，游移不定。  
我舔了舔有些红肿的上唇，努力朝他咧了咧嘴角。  
他皱了皱眉，那张脸本就深邃，随着动作立刻落下了一片鸦青色的影子。我有些后悔没能拍下这样的他来，他似乎是对我的走神感到不满，胡乱撕扯起我那件套头连帽衫来。  
我将手指插进他的发间，一股水光潋滟的清新气味，柔软得像是仙人的藤蔓。我顺着那刚毅的线条抚下去，一时竟觉得自己在抚摸一位故去英雄的肖像。薄得近乎锋利的唇微微开启，露出鲜红的舌尖，我慢慢摸索进去，他舔了舔我第二指关节常年握笔留下的老茧，唇边像是容纳不下一般淌落一道晶亮的水痕。  
灯依旧开得冰冷明亮。  
我左手轻轻扯掉他肩上挂着的毯子，刹那间大片皎洁如月的胸膛反射出一片柔柔的光。我眨了眨眼，顺着脊背往下，他比我想象的更加精瘦，蝴蝶骨尖锐地耸起，仿佛要爆出一对翅膀似的。  
沿着背脊滑下去，经过一个国家般突起的山脉与凹陷的平地，最终到达龙藏身的洞穴。我试着把湿漉漉的手指探进去一小节，他难耐地扭了扭。  
然而他随即就像是下定什么决心似地撑起身体，找准位置坐了下去。  
一时我们吃痛得谁都没有说话。我抬起上半身想吻他，动作扯得他闷哼一声，接着他仿佛下了死的决心一般俯下来，我们再次唇齿交缠。  
这一回他嘴里有血味。

待到一切结束的时候，我把汗津津的小臂搭在眼前，在热量渐渐散失的空气里呼了一口气。  
“我也深爱着一个女人。”我这样说，没有想起任何人的脸。  
“嗯。”兰斯洛特躺在我身旁，像是听到什么百无聊赖的故事似地喷了喷鼻息。  
“她是直发，日本人，和我一样。”我转过身去朝向他，紫罗兰色的宝石折着脆弱的光，仿佛顷刻就要裂成两块，露出风化的内核。  
于是我凑上去吻他。这个吻像燃烧的鱼油那样安静而热烈，我们的唇在情欲中都被咬得红肿，微微刺痛的感受让我们又分享了一个拥抱。他的肩膀宽阔，上臂像挥舞长剑破甲杀敌的骑士那样健硕有力。紫罗兰色的长发柔软得像是一场真正的爱情。  
我靠在他肩头睡了过去。

我回冬木前一天晚上才想起从相机里翻出那张存储卡。兰斯洛特隔着一层薄薄的液晶屏惊惶地盯着我，我笑了笑关上相机，包搭扣发出魔术贴撕扯的声响。  
兰斯洛特在我醒来时已经不见了踪影。当然啦，他有足够的时间穿好衣服走出旅店，然而我总是莫名其妙地相信他就在这个房间里蒸发成了一团在阳光下无所遁形的水汽，散发着明亮而缥缈的柔光，逐渐上升，最终变成了一块骑士形状的云，永远守卫他心爱的空气女神的宫殿去了。  
我决定把这个念头编成一个新故事讲给凛和樱听，飞机上正是打草稿的好时候——我在登机口这样想着，履带滚滚向前，机场天花板上的金属梁纵横交错，天空酡色的碎片铺陈其上，绯日西沉。

Fin.


End file.
